


Blue Monday

by LittleRock17, Quasart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst and Humor, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Human Kara Danvers, Humor, Magic, Romantic Comedy, Sex Magic, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Sorcerers, SuperCorp, Tranformation, Witch Hunters, Witchcraft, karlena, lena luthor is a witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRock17/pseuds/LittleRock17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasart/pseuds/Quasart
Summary: Kara Danvers is a young woman just like any other whose had bad luck since she can remember. Her life takes a complete turn when she moves to National City, renting an apartment that, according to the landlord, has been empty for months.It is, then, on one night while she was having dinner that a black crow gets inside the apartment through the window and, under the surprised gaze of the blonde, it morphs into a voluptuous light skinned woman with ebony hair and gorgeous green eyes. To Kara’s surprise, that woman was the owner of the place who was away for seven months, leaving her cat, Reign, in charge of the apartment while she was away, the same cat that had kept Kara company during the last month.The woman introduces herself to her as Lena Kieran Luthor, descendant of Morgana LeFay, heiress of the Luthor family, wandering mistress and hunters annihilator. To Kara’s luck, Lena allows her to live in the apartment with the only condition that she allows the witch to court her so she could marry the blonde.
Relationships: Imra Ardeen/Gayle Marsh, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 60
Kudos: 252





	1. Yellow

Yellow.

It’s not particularly her favorite color. Even less the black of the coat that feline possessed.

The cat, whose yellow eyes were fixed on her blue ones, was immobile – like a statue – on the badly trimmed grass that covered the front yard of the only house of the neighborhood that didn’t need decoration for Halloween night.

The house in which the old Mrs. Parker lived in was a scary place at any time of the year.

Maybe it was because of the multiple broken windows of the household. Or the old and rotten wooden stairs that lead to the entrance of the property. Or the fact that the many bushes, which were supposed to cover the perimeter of the house, were nothing more than dry twigs, no leaves.

Kara felt it was all those factors combined. Adding, besides, the fact that old Mrs. Parker had warts on her face, a pointy nose and creepy amber eyes which now looked greyish thanks to the blindness she now suffered.

She wasn’t aware that the Asian looking woman had a cat. At least, she hadn’t heard Kenny and their classmates commenting on it during the recesses. They always gossiped about Mrs. Parker, insisting she was a witch.

It was a common thing within the neighborhood to find groups of children gathered in front of the old lady’s house, daring each other to go beyond the rusted black fence surrounding the property. Kara used to see then on her way home from school since she lived relatively close by. She never knew of anyone actually crossing the fence.

Her mother, Eliza, used to chat with Mrs. Parker occasionally when she went to the local market. Kara used to hide behind her mom, fearing the rumors about her being a witch were true.

The woman perfectly fitted the physical description of books and children’s stories Kara had read. On top of that, witches were often accompanied by a black cat and that black cat was sitting on the old lady’s front yard, resting, stretching, content, and way too comfortable to be an intruder.

There was no doubt. The black cat belonged to Mrs. Parker. She was a witch. And since it was Halloween… she was out hunting.

Kara swallowed loudly when the animal moved, getting up from its place of relaxation on the grass. It approached her with such leisureliness, the blonde thought it was motionless for a few long minutes. She didn’t know why but she couldn’t move a single muscle of her entire body as she watched the feline get closer, she could only blink until, finally, the animal was right beside her on the sidewalk of that familiar street.

Kara, then, let go of the air she didn’t know was holding.

The cat rubbed its head against her left leg, purring. Kara noticed the curious fact that she could only move once the cat meowed at her, demanding her attention.

As soon as her body reacted to what her mind was saying, Kara realized she had two options. She could run with all her might to the other neighborhood in search of her older sister, Alex, to go home. Or she could stay there and pet the animal at her feet.

A smile appeared on the young blonde’s lips when she saw the dark furred cat circling her legs.

Maybe it was because Kara could be very innocent and distracted sometimes, or maybe because she wished to have a pet, but instead of running, she crouched down. She ran one of her fingers down the cat’s back who arched its body, waiting for a real caress from her part.

Kara’s smile widened, starting to stroke its body with one hand, looking how it received the touch happily.

She lost track of time, if it wasn’t for the streetlamp above her head suddenly going off, the little ten year old wouldn’t have noticed she was alone.

She looked around.

There were happy kids everywhere, all dressed up as many characters, from princesses to fantastic beings. But she couldn’t pinpoint the group of friends and neighbors Alex had abandoned her with to go to a party five blocks away from their neighborhood.

The idea of looking for Alex seemed somewhat tiresome. She’d have to walk several blocks, then go through a bunch of loud and smelly teenagers, search for her sister in a house full of people, just so Alex can take her home and not get grounded for leaving her little sister alone.

She heard a meow by her feet and forgot about her sister for a moment.

Kara was sure that if she went back home with the cat, her mom would give it back to Mrs. Parker. But she didn’t _have_ to say the cat belonged to Mrs. Parker. She could ignore that fact. Just like Santa Claus ignored the part on her letters where she asked for a real pet, not a stuffed animal, like the ones she had received the last two years.

Another meow.

The girl had made her decision. She lifted the cat with both hands, settling it on her left arm so she could carry her plastic pumpkin full of candies with the other hand. She started walking down the street, petting the feline and allowing it to bite on one of the pompons her fairy costume had.

To be a witch’s cat, it was too friendly. It hadn’t scratched or growled at her.

Thinking on a name as she walked home, Kara saw a few boys and girls running, excited because of the big amount of candies on their bags.

On her mind, she only had the idea that she was taking home something even better than just candy. Forgetting the fact that Alex had told her to go to the Johnson’s house to find her before going home, she just continued on her path, taking a turn on a corner to get to her home.

She rang the house bell when she found the door unusually locked.

A few minutes went by, they felt like seconds to her, when finally her mother opened the front door.

“Kara?” The woman looked around the entrance while her daughter went inside the house. “Where’s Alex?”

“Streaky!” The girl said with the biggest smile her mom had ever seen. She didn’t appeared to have hear the question she just asked her. “Its name will be Streaky!”

“What?” Her mom asked, looking at her confused.

Eliza’s eyes opened wide with surprise when she saw the cat on her youngest daughter’s arms, who tilted its head at the same time as Kara as they looked at her.

The woman looked down on herself and discovered part of her bra was visible. She cleared her throat, quickly buttoning the top buttons of her shirt. She finger combed her hair and finally looked like the perfectly decent mother her daughters had always known.

“Where did you get that cat?” Eliza asked, crossing her arms over her chest. “And more importantly, where’s your sister?”

Kara only scratched the cat under its chin and behind its ears, making it purr. The kid smiled and turned to look at her mother innocuously.

“She’s at the Johnson’s house… she said something about going to get her from her party before coming home but I forgot.” Kara responded with innocence, ignoring the first question. "And really, I’m glad I forgot. What a drag to go all the way there only to get back over here, walking more than five complete blocks. It’s a long walk, mommy.”

Kara turned around, ignoring the disconcerting gesture – mixed with anger – her mom had on her face as she heard the girl’s answer. The smaller blonde just made her way to the large sofa in the middle of the living room and sat down. Leaving the plastic pumpkin beside her on the couch, she grabbed the cat in her arms again, placing it on her lap to continue petting it.

“She’s where?” Eliza asked, walking towards her daughter and glaring at her sitting on the sofa.

“In the neighborhood five blocks away from here.” Kara simply answered.

The kid searched for the TV remote with her eyes, finding it next to an article of clothing that didn’t seemed to belong to a woman. Her mother followed Kara’s line of sight and her face turned red, taking the fabric and hiding it behind herself.

“In a party, she told me to go trick or treating with some neighbors and then go over there.” Kara continued. She pointed at the remote on the coffee table in front of her and her mother had no choice but to hand it over, thanking she wasn’t paying much attention to what was happening around her. “I was gonna go after trick or treating, but then I found Streaky and came here immediately! I only got candy from like 15 houses.”

Eliza saw how her daughter seemed to remember she went out for candy, looked into her plastic pumpkin and search inside with one hand until she pulled out a chocolate bar.

“Luckily, Miss Thompkins gave me a bunch of lollipops and chocolate bars!” Kara excitedly said. “She said she was getting too tired to greet more children so she gave me all the candy she had left.”

The blonde child took a bite from her freshly-out-of-the-wrap chocolate bar, smiling openly at her mother while she petted the cat with her other hand.

Eliza shook her head, rubbing her hands over her face in frustration.

Kara just sat there, watching the TV with Streaky who licked her hand every time it got close to its mouth. It was until her mother hung up the phone rather loudly that Kara turned her eyes towards her again. She was angry she could tell, judging by the vein popping on her forehead and the red covering her face.

“Jeremiah!” Eliza yelled, which made the kid sank further into her place on the couch. The last thing she wanted to do was making her mother angry but apparently that was just what she did. “Go get Alexandra right now!”

“What?” Kara heard her father ask from upstairs. “But, honey… we’re,”

“Go get her yourself or I’ll do it and I _will_ make a scene!” Eliza cut him off, angry. “Now!”

“Alright, okay!” Jeremiah answered from the second floor, “I’ll go.”

The older blonde hadn’t gone upstairs, she had stayed at the bottom of them, screaming at her husband.

She sighed, shaking her head and getting close to her daughter on the couch, sitting next to her. Kara felt the woman’s gaze on her, however, she forced herself to keep her eyes on the TV at all times, the thing she wanted the least was her mother telling her Streaky had to go.

Even when her father walked out the front door minutes later, Kara just kept watching the TV.

“Honey.” Eliza softly said. Kara didn’t move from her spot, didn’t even turned to look at her, she just kept staring at the TV and petting the cat who did turned its head to look at the woman. “Kara, baby.”

“Yes, mommy?” The girl whispered.

That’s the way she called her when she wanted something.

“The cat can’t stay, you know it.” Eliza said, running her hand over Kara’s blonde locks.

Eliza arched a brow at the deep gaze the cat was directing at her as it rested on her daughter’s lap. Its yellow eyes were staring right at hers and, for some reason, she started feeling dizzy. Kara finally turned to look at her and made a fist at the hem of her mother’s shirt with her chocolate stained hand.

“But, mommy… I’ll take care of it, I promise!” Kara insisted, “I’ll make its litter box, I’ll brush its coat every day, I’ll clean the litter… I will take it out on walks!”

“Baby, cats don’t go out on walks… they just…” Eliza muttered. She blinked a couple of times after the animal meowed. She forgot what she was saying. She looked at her daughter, a bit lost. “… they… what was I saying?”

“That Streaky can stay.” Kara said, smiling with innocence.

“Right!” Eliza affirmed and Kara was surprised at the answer, not believing her trick would work. “It can stay, only if you promise to feed it every day, clean after it and take care of whatever _gift_ it brings.”

“Gifts?” The girl asked, confused. She saw her mother getting up the sofa, one of her hands cupping her head. “Cats bring gifts!?”

“Yes, honey, they usually bring gifts to their owners.” Eliza revealed as she walked towards the kitchen.

“That’s so cool! What kind of gifts will you bring, Streaky?” Kara asked, lifting the cat with both hands. It made a face, almost as if lifting a brow, looking confused at Kara. “A doll? Maybe a dress?”

“Sweetheart, you will be surprised when you see the gifts it’ll bring, believe me.” Eliza said from the kitchen.

When she came back to the living room after taking an Aspirin, she reached out with a hand to her child. Kara held Streaky on one of her arms, walked to her mother and grabbed the offered hand to start going up the stairs.

“Let’s go get you into your pajamas to go to sleep, alright?” Eliza asked. “Mommy has to scold your irresponsible big sister once she gets here.”

“Why?” Kara asked with confusion. “She didn’t do anything wrong.”

Her mother didn’t answer and kept walking upstairs.

Kara took off her costume, leaving the cat inside the room she shared with Alex and running to the bathroom, excited for her new pet.

The animal looked around with interest. Hopped onto the bed belonging to the blonde’s older sister, looking out the window, observing the neighborhood with curiosity. One of its ears twitched when, minutes later, Kara entered the room again, opening her eyes and mouth wide with surprise when she saw it on her sister’s bed.

“No! Bad, bad Streaky!” Kara said. She ran towards the animal, almost tripping on the way. She took it in her arms, left it on the floor and pointed at her sister’s bed. “That bed belongs to Alex, if she sees one cat hair on her sheets she’ll tell mom and she will reprimand me, you understand?”

To her surprise, the cat nodded and leaped to her bed, later taking a stance to jump on the bookshelf embedded on the wall. Kara observed in awe how the animal reached the highest spot in the bookshelf her sister and she possessed, making itself comfortable to watch out the window in the middle of the room.

When Eliza came into the room, she brushed Kara’s hair and got her ready to sleep. Then Kara insisted on letting the cat sleep with her on her bed that night, to which Eliza said no since they needed to give it a bath and take it to the vet first. The woman only left an old cushion on the floor next to the bed so the animal could sleep next to her.

Eliza looked with confusion at the way the cat examined the cushion just before placing one of its paws on it and growl. The cat then circled the room and jumped on one of the puff chairs that were in the middle of the room. The animal only narrowed its eyes when Kara’s mother grabbed it between her arms and left it on the old cushion again. The feline kneaded the cushion a few times before growling and finally laying on it.

Eliza turned the lamp on Kara’s bedside table, the one that reflected the stars on the ceiling. She gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned off the main light before stepping outside and closing the door.

The blonde stayed in silence for a long while, staring at the ceiling in which the stars from her lamp were dancing, blinking several times at the blurry spots she saw instead of stars due to her nearsightedness.

Kara let out a sigh at not being able to fall asleep. She turned around to face the edge of the bed, finding everything dark. However, those yellow eyes glowed on the darkness of the night, and so, the kid knew exactly where her new fuzzy friend was.

She let one of her hands drop to pet it.

“I’m happy to have found you, Streaky.” Kara whispered.

Interestingly enough, the animal let out a soft meow after her words. A smile took over the little blonde’s lips, somehow feeling heard and understood.

“The truth is, I always wanted a pet.” Kara spoke again, stroking the dark fur. “Alex is 15 so she doesn’t play with me anymore. She has new friends from high school and she goes to parties every chance she gets, leaving me alone most of the time mom tells her to take care of me.”

Kara felt the animal lick her hand, shifting at the caresses.

“I really miss her. We used to play together years ago but I think I get it…” Kara muttered, weeping a bit. “… Who would like to play with a distracted and unfortunate girl who trips on her own feet? Besides Kenny, that is…”

Kara was surprised to see yellow eyes right in front of her. Streaky had gotten up from its spot, stretching on the edge of the bed to look at her. She felt its cold nose touch hers and smiled slightly, wiping her eyes and nose, moving aside so the animal could climb next to her. The cat didn’t take long to do it and walked in circles on the same site before curling into the girl’s side, who scratched its head.

“I will be the best pet owner in the world, Streaky, I promise.” The blonde mumbled, sleepy.

After saying that, she closed her eyes, ready to fall into deep sleep feeling the warmth of the cat beside her, who opened one of its eyes hours later.

One of its ears twitched as it opened its mouth to let out a big yawn, licking its muzzle before stretching on the spot.

The cat stared at the one who called herself its owner for a moment before looking at the bed next to the one they were in. There was a lump under the sheets of the other bed.

Without giving it much importance, it climbed down the bed and jumped into the other one, walking over the lump who moved uncomfortable because of the weight of the steps. It nudged the window with its head, opening it.

The cat jumped to the rooftop, walking slowly on it and looking at the full moon on the sky. It scratched behind its ear with one of its hind legs before noticing the chimney of the house.

The animal walked with the elegance cats usually possess to the chimney, getting lost on the shadow it casted onto the roof.

Far away from that small town where kids where celebrating Halloween, in one of the buildings in the central zone of National City, the glowing yellow eyes of the cat fixated on the shadow of a person who was making some lights to sparkle the room every couple of seconds.

Inside the apartment of a fifteenth floor, the cat could see several bottles of a variety of glowing liquids all over the walls and furniture of the place.

A meow caused the shadow to stop on her tracks, one of her arms in the air with a bottle containing a bit of some blue fluorescent liquid in hand.

The shadow turned in the cat’s direction and, even though it was dark, the cat could see their green eyes.

“You’re back.” A woman’s voice said. The cat only nodded and the person sensed the movement. “I made you dinner… though it must be cold by now.” Another meow made the woman narrow her eyes, observing the feline’s movements inside the apartment, in the darkness. A series of meows made her laugh. “I know… breaking everything won’t fix anything… killing children… maybe it could.”

“ _What are you waiting for then, descendant of Morgana?_ ” That voice, which sounded like a combination of two voices in one, resonated all over the place and the green eyed shadow turned her gaze into the ceiling.

“I’m tired of senseless killing.” The woman complained.

“ _Tired of killing?_ ” The voice inquired. “ _So noble all of sudden…_ ”

“Shut up!” The woman ordered. Her green eyes searched for the cat once more, a glow of anger reflecting from them. The feline stayed still in its place. “You know what? I don’t have time to lose with a dirty street cat. Because you’re nothing more than that now, a little stray full of fleas.”

“ _You should be more grateful, Lena Kieran Luthor._ ” The voice spoke. The cat narrowed its eyes. “ _After all, I saved you from a certain death._ ”

“And you should be less sarcastic!” Lena shouted, pointing at the animal.

“ _Ten years… and you still haven’t found a solution for the mess you got me into. Your efficiency amazes me._ ” The noise produced by a glass breaking as it smashed into a wall caused the cat to look at the wall in which a blue fluorescent splash was now present. “ _And your self-control._ ”

“Ten years and counting!” Lena complained. “If you’d help me a little instead of being lazing around all day, we would already have found something, Reign.”

“ _If you had killed Lex in the first place, we wouldn’t need to find a solution to anything._ ”

Lena could only grunt at that.

The silence reigned in the apartment for long minutes. Lena’s green eyes were staring at the cat, who started licking one of its paws, indifferent about the accusation it just did.

“ _I’ll be gone for a while, I hope you don’t mind._ ” The voice said, Lena snorted.

“Don’t go afar, mistress.” Lena said under her breath. “Or when I find a solution to your damned problem, you might be too far away to hear me.”

“ _Then scream louder…_ ” The voice said with a warning tone. _“… or I’ll get rid of the solution to yours._ ”

The green eyed woman let out a grumbler and walked around the apartment, getting lost behind a dark mahogany door.

The feline just licked one of its paws again, rubbing it on its head, listening to the mumbles and conjures coming from inside the room the green eyed woman had entered.

With nothing else to do there, the cat turned around, walking through the portal it had opened before.

It walked on the Danvers’ home rooftop, watching with interest the house of the blind old lady it had found in the middle of her bloody Halloween dinner.

The animal let out a meow as he watched a young Asian woman with delicate ivory skin and bright amber eyes going out the front door of said house. The woman fixed her eyes on the cat on the roof and bowed to the feline. The cat only turned around, getting inside the house through the same window it had gotten out.


	2. Descendant of Morgana LeFay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looked at the cat that sat outside the window leading to the fire exit of the building.
> 
> Its dark coat and bright yellow eyes made Kara relive that Halloween night when she had found Streaky, her old cat. She looked down, remembering how she had had to bury her pet eight years after finding it, just before she went to college.
> 
> The cat meowed and Kara couldn’t help but getting closer to it, drawing the landlord’s attention. She sat on the wooden edge of the open window, reaching out with a hand towards the cat.
> 
> “Ugh, does the place come with the cat?”  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Kara gets an unexpected visitor on her new apartment.

She looked at the cat that sat outside the window leading to the fire exit of the building.

Its dark coat and bright yellow eyes made Kara relive that Halloween night when she had found Streaky, her old cat. She looked down, remembering how she had had to bury her pet eight years after finding it, just before she went to college.

The cat meowed and Kara couldn’t help but getting closer to it, drawing the landlord’s attention. She sat on the wooden edge of the open window, reaching out with a hand towards the cat.

“Ugh, does the place come with the cat?” Alex asked, stepping away from the window.

“Miss Danvers,” the landlord spoke, frowning upon having found such annoying visitor outside the window, “I can assure you that this animal won’t –”

“Does it belong to the former owner?” Kara asked after the cat allowed her to pet it.

“I guess so.” The man said, nervously jingling his keys. “D-does it bother you?”

“I love kitties.” Kara answered, stroking the feline’s head. “And they seem to love me. Would it be okay if I keep it? Do you allow pets?”

“If he doesn’t get in trouble, it’ll be okay.” The man stated. “Mrs. Smith has complained a bit. He gets in her balcony and ruins her petunias.”

“She.” Kara corrected without stopping her caresses on the animal.

“Excuse me?” The landlord inquired, confused.

“She’s a female cat.” Kara explained. “And there will be no troubles, right, Streaky II? We’ll be on our best behavior.”

“You’re lucky, I guess.” Alex said, looking around. “This is a good place, located in downtown, not too expensive… and on top of that, the place comes with your favorite animal.”

“Lucky? Me?” The blonde asked, laughing sarcastically. “I don’t think so.”

Staring right into the cat’s golden eyes, Kara couldn't stop the genuine smile that appeared on her lips.

Alex saying she was lucky was unfitting. Her older sister was the one responsible for making Kara believe, since she was seven, that she was cursed.

Alex convinced her that, when Kara was in their mother’s womb, a witch had showed up on their family’s house doorstep, cursing her with bad luck for eternity before she was even born. She said that, when the witch disappeared on a cloud of black smoke, their parents went through the door looking scared and unsettled to have the small blonde girl there, ‘all of sudden’.

To say that her accidents seemed to be ‘God’s punishment’ was very on point since most of them didn’t seem to have any logical explanation.

Either way, she didn’t remember all of her accidents. What she remembered vividly were her night terrors, which continued to haunt her even at her current age of 25. Sometimes she woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and gasping because of the fear. She took sleeping pills but she sometimes forgot to take them or they went missing.

That distracted nature was the reason her parents had adopted an overprotective attitude with her and, even if it made her feel loved and cared for, it made her feel bored.

They weren’t like that with Alex, who they allowed to go to parties, ride motorcycles, go camping, join the police academy and, in summary, have all kinds of adventures that Kara would only dream about. The only adventures she ever had were through videogames consoles and books.

Perhaps the riskiest thing she ever did in her childhood was to adopt Streaky, whom her mother only allowed her to keep because of how lonely she looked since Alex had stopped spending time with her to be in her ‘rebellious’ phase.

At 12 years old, she stopped calling herself ‘cursed’ and started using the term ‘unfortunate’. Was exactly that day that, to her misfortune, she got tangled up in her own feet and ended up hitting her forehead on the end of a coffee table, leaving a permanent mark on her skin.

But that was just bad luck, not some curse from a non-existent witch. Like when her college boyfriend ended things with her because his mother had arranged a marriage for him since before he was even born. Bad luck and bad decisions, that was her life.

Until she stepped foot on National City.

That was her place.

She had had to live with Alex for almost six months but after that, it seemed like the universe stopped conspiring against her.

She got a job as Cat Grant’s assistant, the CEO of a nationwide newspaper. Her boss’s son even appeared to like her.

He tried to flirt with her a couple of times, even in the office, but got completely turned down by her. Even when, after a dinner date, he stole a kiss from her, Kara was as gentle as possible in turning him down.

She was not interested in romance, she needed to become independent because living with her big sister wasn’t in her long term plans. She needed money and Cat didn’t pay her to have dates with Adam.

She got her first raise on her forth month on the job just for working on Christmas Eve and bringing the right latte for Cat the next morning.

With that extra cash, she started to save some money to move out. She looked at several apartments near her work place but the rental fee was excessive. Then this place showed up, as if by magic.

The rent was reasonable, it was furnished – even though the furniture and dining table seemed a little old –,but it didn’t have TV and the heavily dusted books indicated that no one had lived there for a long while.

But she didn’t mind.

She now had a perfectly located apartment with one bedroom, a balcony, kitchen and all the basic services and what was best: quiet neighbors.

And if all of those weren’t signs that this was ‘her place’, Streaky II showed up.

Everything was perfect.

Too much perfect.

The first thing she did was hire an internet service which the apartment didn’t have for some reason. Then she dedicated time to show the place some love, deciding to clean everything.

She started by getting rid of the horrible carpet that decorated the dusty place, and she also painted the living room and dining room walls. Alex helped her with the task, staying in her new apartment for a few days until they finished.

She’d change the curtains, renovate the bedroom’s closet and clean the grimy windows. In addition of changing the bookshelves, sofa and dining table placements.

Kara gave a curious inspection to the books the shelves contained. She found some books written in a language she didn’t know. She wasn’t even sure it was a modern language at all since all that was written on those old yellowish pages were weird looking symbols.

She even uploaded a post online but the few people that answered her didn’t recognize the language either.

That made her wonder, who was the former owner of the apartment? Some kind of expert in dead languages? But she wasn’t able to find anyone who could translate it or even had an idea of that dialect that was, not even on the internet.

Strange.

She hesitated on whether to get rid of the books or not since, even if they didn’t appeal to her, the landlord had said the previous tenant just disappeared. He wasn’t even sure he could contact someone to know her whereabouts since the woman always seemed to be mysterious and didn’t have an emergency contact.

He only stuck to one of the terms of the contract where it was agreed that if the rent stopped being paid for a six months period and there was no contact with the landlord from the tenant, then the place would be put up for rent again.

Also, the man had offered to get rid of all the things in the apartment but Kara decided against it due to her financial situation, so he only raised the fee a bit because of the furniture.

Regarding the mysterious woman, Kara had found a pretty old photograph in which she believed she’d see a relative of the former owner.

From left to right, Kara first noticed a woman that, judging by her features, appeared to be Asian. Next to her, another woman with dark skin. Next, there was a Latina looking woman with a sword on her hand and a frightening smile. To her left, the one who caught Kara’s attention the most, a woman with black hair and fair skin that, along with the last woman on the photo, held a girl, who looked to be about 10 years old, from the shoulders.

They were all dressed in black.

Really strange.

Maybe the owner of the apartment was the little girl and all those other women were nuns of some orphanage lost on WW2.

She didn’t get rid of the books or the picture, she just placed them on a box and left it on the back of the closet.

Nothing else to be done. She thanked the woman for leaving and moved on with her life.

As the days went by, she noticed that Streaky II showed up more frequently. She started giving it some food on a small bowl and some water. Some nights it rested beside her on the couch and let her pet it.

It was funny how much it looked like Streaky I. She fantasized about being her on her second life, but even if it wasn’t her reincarnated first pet, cats were precious to her so she would keep it.

It was nice to have a little company.

Regarding the apartment, Kara made a list of the things she needed so she could invest her money wisely. It was like that that by months end, and with a little help from her parents and sister, she bought a TV.

Everyone had their own priorities and hers were a big TV and more comfortable sofa.

There she was. It was a quiet February night. The full moon was rising on the sky while she enjoyed some sitcom and ate her instant noodles.

All of sudden, a rather strong breeze hit the windows, making them open up. She was on her way to get up and close them when a black crow with red eyes entered the place.

The bird squawked three times.

Kara only could think on calling animal control since she was sure she wouldn’t be able to get the raven out.

But then, before she could even move from the couch, a cloud of black smoke that came out of nowhere surrounded the bird and started stretching into an elongated figure.

She heard a moan and, after a few seconds, Kara watched in disbelieve how a woman came out of the smoke.

Her hair was as black as the raven’s feathers – which, after the smoke faded away, disappeared –, her skin was pale and soft looking, covered by a black cloak that looked rather old, but what drew her attention the most were her green eyes which were fixated on the bottles of wine Kara had placed on a shelf.

“There’s no place like home.” She heard the pale skinned woman said as she walked towards the kitchen and ignored the unsuspected visitor. “I need a long bath but first… a glass of wine.”

With the noodles hanging from her open mouth, Kara could only watch completely flabbergasted as the strange woman made a hand movement, making one of the bottles fly out of its place and so did a glass. Both items levitated on the air until they reached the woman who sat at the table, her back facing Kara.

Black smoke covered the woman’s body and disappeared in an instant. The dark cloak she was wearing was replaced by a tight-fitting black dress. The bottle opened on its own and starter pouring wine on the glass. Only when the glass was halfway full, the woman grabbed it in one of her hands, sipping some and spitting it right away.

“What kind of garbage is this? What year is it from?” The raven haired woman asked. She took a look at the label. “What!? Why would anyone buy such disgustingly cheap wine? This is unbelievable!”

Kara witnessed how she mumbled something in a dialect she couldn’t comprehend and her wine bottle disappearing into thin air.

“I leave for a few months and when I come back I just find a revolting tasting wine and no signs of Reign anywhere!” The woman barked. With another hand gesture, she made a couple of suitcases appear and Kara only straightened up in her place. “When I find you, you useless flea infested beast, I will use you for one of my potions and then –”

A metallic noise made Kara look at her feet, realizing she had dropped her fork. When she lifted her gaze she encountered those green eyes staring at her. The woman had finally noticed her on the darkened room.

Neither of them said a word, however the tension in the air was so thick one could cut it with a butter knife. The black haired woman narrowed her eyes, trying to take a good look of the figure illuminated by the TV glow. Then, she arched an eyebrow, confused.

She looked around, noticing the place was different. But the raven haired woman was sure it was her apartment. The right floor, the right window, the right balcony.

If she was in deed in her apartment, then… who was that blonde?

Vanishing away on a cloud of smoke, the stranger popped up in front of Kara who jumped on her spot reacting at the raven haired woman’s closeness.

The living room lights turned on by themselves and then the woman took in the image of Kara. Without looking away from the blonde, the pale woman grabbed the fork from the floor and then she stood straight.

“You’re not Gayle.” The woman whispered, her semblance going from serious to angry. “Who are you?”

“What the hell are you!?” Kara yelled, distressed.

Dropping her dinner on the floor, Kara backed away from the raven haired woman, first going to the other end of the sofa and even getting up to get farther away from the pale woman as she slowly followed her around.

“A human? In my home? Why is this human here?” The stranger asked, but the questions were not directed at Kara, it was like the woman was talking to herself. “Where is Reign? Where is Gayle?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, please, just get away from me or I’m calling the police!” Kara shouted as she realized she couldn’t back away anymore when her back touched a wall. “I will call the police if you don’t leave right now!”

The woman looked at her with a raised brow. She examined her from top to bottom. There was something about her that didn’t seem human, however, the way she freaked out at her transformation exposed her inferior race.

But, then again, why was there a human in her house?

She turned around and walked to the balcony, away from Kara’s gaze.

“Where the fuck is Reign!?” The woman yelled. Kara could only look at her with confusion. “Is this another one of your tests? Finding your damn solution wasn't enough for you?!”

Kara didn’t care what that woman was or how she had turned into a crow, but it was obvious she was insane. Picking up her phone, Kara dialed 911.

“Nine one one, what’s your emergency?” Was heard on the other end of the line.

“There’s a crazy woman on my apartment!” Kara explained, drawing the pale woman’s attention. “She appeared out of nowhere!”

“Calm down, ma’am, what does the woman look like?” The 911 operator asked.

Kara was about to answer when she realized she couldn’t. As hard as she tried, no words came out of her mouth, not even a whisper escaped her lips. The raven haired woman went inside the apartment again, her bright green eyes staring at Kara.

“You will speak when I tell you to, inferior being.” The pale woman stated, having used a spell to make Kara quiet. “Now, end the connection with that glowing thing and sit on the couch.”

“Ma’am, are you still on the line?” Kara heard the voice coming from the cellphone.

Even though she tried to scream, she couldn’t make a single sound. With nothing else to do, Kara followed the stranger’s orders because that seemed like the smarter thing to do since she was in clear disadvantage. Sitting down on the sofa, the blonde waited patiently for the other woman to give her permission to speak.

For her part, the other woman observed Kara cautiously. There was something about the intruder that caught her attention… maybe it was her blonde hair.

Carefully, the ivory skinned woman ran her fingers through Kara’s hair, playing with and ruffling it. The corner of her mouth quirked up in a small smirk. This human’s hair was like a lion’s mane.

In fact, everything about her reminded her of a malleable lion. Her blue eyes, her smooth skin, the defiant look on her eyes, alert and in waiting for a sudden move to lunge at her.

If she truly wanted it, she could tame her own human-lioness to show off to her coven.

She took her hand away from Kara, noticing her obvious discomfort.

“Why are you here, intruder?” The stranger asked Kara. “This is no place for a weak little human like you.”

Tapping the tip of her nose, the pale woman pulled her finger away when Kara tried to bite her. She smiled devilishly at the useless intent to hurt her.

“I should be asking that!” Kara answered with a scream, surprised she could talk again. “You are the intruder!”

“Watch your tongue, little one.” The pale woman warned, clutching Kara’s cheeks with a hand and applying pressure. “You don’t want me to tear it off, do you?”

“Fuck you!” Kara blurted, moving her face away from the other woman’s grasp. “You’re invading my home and my personal space, so take your stuff and fly the fuck away just like when you came here, intruder!”

Taken aback by the blonde’s, currently living in her home, outburst, the raven haired woman stepped back, pensive.

“What do you mean exactly by ‘your home’?” The stranger questioned. “I’ve been renting this place for many years now.”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” The blonde agreed sarcastically. “Why don’t you call the landlord? He’ll tell you to go fuck yours–”

Once again, Kara couldn’t speak, but this time it was because, with a snap of her fingers, the other woman pulled the air out of her lungs. Without any effort, she made her levitate until her feet couldn’t touch the floor.

“You insolent human, do you have any idea who you are speaking to?” The woman asked, deeply offended by the way and tone Kara spoke to her in. “I am Lena Kieran Luthor, descendant of Morgana LeFay, heiress of the Luthor family, wandering mistress and hunters’ annihilator!”

Noticing the blonde was starting to pale, Lena bit down hard on her lower lip, wanting to put an end to this disrespectful intruder. Nevertheless, she didn’t kill humans, at least not now, as she was trying to lay low from the scrutiny of other witches.

She freed her from the suppression spell, letting her drop to her feet.

She sighed… if what the human with the silky mane said was true, then… someone had forgotten to pay her rent and that meant she had to find someplace else.

Which was something she couldn’t do. She’d have to find another apartment, cast a spell on it so she couldn’t be tracked, place a barrier, look unsuspicious to the neighbors, give her new locations to her most trusted followers…

That was a lot to do.

On the other hand… she could persuade the human. Or threaten her, if it came down to it.

“You’ll have to forgive me… I was out of line.” The raven haired woman apologized, taking a few steps back as to not scare the blonde. “But also, you could moderate your vocab –”

Lena shut up. Kara made Lena shut up with a fist thrown at her right cheekbone. The pale woman remained still, astounded, which gave Kara time to get up for her spot. She could barely run to the front door when a bright light shone behind it. When she opened it, she didn’t find the hallway of the building, she found her bathroom.

“What the fuck!?” Kara shrieked, disturbed. “You damn witch!”

“That’s odd, how can a human know I’m damned?” Lena asked Kara, watching as she opened the bathroom door only to find her bedroom. “Are you something else?”

“There!” Kara cried out.

Running towards her bedroom, Kara opened the door hoping to find the exit, yet she only found the inside of her closet.

“What!? Why!?” The blonde asked, turning around to face the raven haired woman. “You said I’m an intruder, let me go!”

Lena considered it.

She could let her go, like she wanted but… was she really human? She could be a spy from Krypton, infiltrated in her home to gather information or figure out her whereabouts. Who guaranteed that, if she let her go, there wouldn’t be a group of hunters on her doorstep the next day?

No. There was no way she would let the woman go. Huntress or not, she had seen her use magic, knew her name and her location.

She couldn’t leave.

“What’s your name?” Lena cautiously asked.

“Why is it important all of sudden?” Kara responded with another question, backing away when she saw Lena getting on her feet.

“Where are you from?” Lena continued her interrogatory, her voice slightly threatening. “Why are you here?”

The way in which the pale woman looked at her and her warning tone made Kara know she wasn’t playing around.

She had to answer.

“Kara!” She said her name, backing away until she was hidden behind the clothes from her closet. “Kara Danvers, my name is Kara. That’s me, a mere mortal.”

“Eventually, everyone is a mere mortal when in the presence of the descendant of Morgana LeFay.” Lena said with disdain. Her green eyes glowed and Kara knew she was in troubles. “Answer the questions, human… and you may see the cruel day light again.”

Swallowing loudly, Kara looked at Lena from the closet.

She was being serious.

“Huh… I… yeah, is…” Kara nervously stuttered. “What were those questions?”

“Where are you from!?” Lena was beginning to lose her temper.

Lena made a hand movement and a strange force pulled Kara towards her. Stumbling where she stand, the blonde fell to her knees, at the witch’s feet.

“I come from Midvale!” The blonde squeaked, shrinking in her place. “It’s a small town ten hours away from here.”

Lena observed the shaking blonde at her feet. She noticed the gold bracelet with golden crystals that Kara wore and narrowed her eyes. She bent down, brushing the bracelet with the tip of her fingers and noticing the almost imperceptible red glow the crystals emitted.

She immediately snatched it away, setting it on fire on her hands, making Kara back away scared.

“I knew it° Lena snapped. “You are a huntress, a daughter of Krypton!”

Lena grabbed Kara by the hair, forcing her to lift her head. Her green eyes glowed again and the flame in which she had burned the bracelet intensified on her hand. With confidence, Lena got the flame closer to Kara’s face, who paled at the action.

“Give me a reason to not end your life right now, Kryptonian.” Lena muttered, feeling uneasy for an unknown motive but ignoring it. “Just one.”

Kara held her breath.

Her life flashed before her eyes in an instant. Her first steps, her falls from her bike, Streaky, birthday presents, her first kiss, her first time, her failed relationships. The flirtation with Adam and the rejections. She reprimanded herself for rejecting him because at least she would have had sex a month before dying. The times she fed the cat.

Wait a moment.

If that woman claimed to be the owner of the apatrtment, then that meant Streaky II was her cat.

“I… fed your cat?” Kara fearfully said.

“What?” Lena asked, confused. “Reign? You gave her food?”

“Y-yes.” Kara confirmed, her muscles relaxing when Lena extinguished the flame on her hand. “The wet food cans on the kitchen had expired so I bought new ones and fed her.”

“Reign?” Lena asked again, even more confused than before. “The unnatural glow of her eyes disappearing. “The black cat with yellow eyes… you fed that one?”

“The one who comes at night, yes.” Kara reiterated, finding strange the insistent way in which Lena asked something so simple. “Why? She’s just a kitty… she likes to sleep on my lap when we watch TV.”

“She slept on your lap!?” The pale woman asked, almost shocked at the previous answer. “No way!”

“She’s just a cat, what’s the problem?” Kara questioned, trying to minimize the fact that had made Lena spare her life. “Cats love me and I love them.”

“She’s not ‘just a cat’!” Lena stated, letting go of Kara’s hair. “She’s my mentor, of course! The destroyer of worlds, the dark sovereign, daughter of the eclipse.”

Kara let out a chuckle, making Lena look at her with contempt.

“Destroyer of worlds?” The blonde asked, laughing afterwards. “Of course, yes… “The cat is your mentor and teaches you sorcery? And here I thought I had seen a lot for the day…”

“What could an ignorant human know?” Lena enquired, crossing her arms. “Blinded by greed, ignorance and selfishness.”

“Hey, I have a degree in humanities so your comment has zero effect on me.” Kara mentioned with pride, intriguing Lena. “I have no money, I have a degree and, truth to be told, I’d like to believe I’m a compassionate person. Don’t treat every human like garbage just because some human treated you like that, Sabrina.”

Lena’s eyes glowed again and Kara bit her tongue inside her mouth, knowing her last comment had been out of place.

“You think you’re lucky, human?” Lena asked, angry. “I'm going to slice you open and cut off your damn mouth, you impure fool–”

A soft meow interrupted the verbal dispute.

Both Lena and Kara directed their eyes to the cat with dark fur and yellow eyes that was sitting unbothered on the balcony. The animal was licking one of its paws, curling its tail.

“Where have you been?” Lena asked, breaking the silence that reigned after the meow.

Kara pressed her lips together, trying to contain her laugh. The raven haired woman had just spoken to the cat as if scolding it, like the animal were to answer her or as if it understood.

To the blonde’s surprise, the cat stopped licking itself, stared at Lena and then meowed again.

That was weird, but not as weird as a crow transforming into a woman. Perhaps Kara was dreaming.

“There’s a filthy human in here.” Lena pointed at Kara with a finger. “And not just any human, she had a sunlight nullifying bracelet!”

“I shower two times a day, that’s offensive.” Kara retorted, gaining a threatening glare from Lena. “I mean… yeah… explain it, Streaky.”

“She was here for who knows how long and you were an accessory to this invasion!” Lena shrieked, crossing her arms and receiving another meow as an answer. “What do you mean I have to live with her!?”

“What!?” Kara groaned, as upset as Lena about that revelation. “Live with me!? No way, she almost killed me twice in a day!”

“Shut your mouth, insolent human!” Lena yelled, and with another hand movement Kara couldn’t open her mouth. “I can’t live with a human! They stink, don’t have a sense of responsibility, they make noise and they’re mortals!”

“Mmm, mmmmmm, hmmmmm!” Kara tried to mumble, only being able to hum due to the spell the pale woman casted on her.

“Besides, she punched me in the face!” The pale woman accused, pointing at her bruised cheek. “She’s dangerous!”

“MMMMM!?” Kara hummed again, trying to scream. She pointed at Lena in an accusatory way. “Mmm mmmmmm mmmm!”

“No one asked for your opinion, inferior being.” Lena simply said. Another meow made the pale woman shake her head. “How could a human help me break my curse? That’s absurd.” Lena complained, inspecting Kara from head to toes. A last meow from the feline made her groan. She snapped her fingers, resigned. “Fine, whatever. I guess I can put up with her until my curse kills me in a couple of months.”

“You almost choke me to death, that’s why I punched you!” Was the first thing Kara said once she could speak. “You’re a psychopath and if you or Streaky think I’ll stay here with you, you’re both completely insane!”

Lena quirked one of her eyebrows, just like the feline by the balcony. The piercing gaze coming from both of them made Kara shrink into herself.

The pale skinned woman walked slowly towards her, intimidatingly. Lena stopped right in front of her and Kara broke into a cold sweat. For a long minute, the raven haired woman didn’t do anything but stare at her with a seriousness on her features. Her green eyes seemed to pierce into her soul to find out her thoughts.

Of all the things Kara imagined that Lena would do, she never expected what happened next.

Kneeling before her, Lena bent over until her forehead touched the floor, her hands at her sides. She stayed there for a few moments to then speak.

“I have been terribly rude to you, Miss Danvers.” Lena spoke, making Kara’s jaw go loose, surprised by the action. “You must understand that my life is in constant danger, so finding an intruder in my home alarmed me completely.”

“W-what?” Kara uttered, almost in shock.

“Nonetheless, that is not an excuse for the threats and the spells, so I must beg you to forgive me.” The pale skinned woman continued. By the tone of her voice, Kara knew the apology was sincere. “My path must interweave with yours so I can be free of my curse. So, Kara,” she asked, lifting her head to look at the blonde in the eyes, “please, stay. My life depends on it.”

The blonde took a step back, concerned. She could see the desperation in Lena’s green eyes.

Kara had had an average life. Her parents were two people just like any other with ordinary jobs on Midvale, so she and her sister lived in a simple neighborhood for their whole lives. She went to school like any other kid, puberty hit, she went to college, she met people, had sex, boyfriends, she had cried over someone once while she played video games on her room. Normal. Casual. Just like any other young woman of her age.

She had had a pretty boring life, to be honest.

And now, at 25 years of age, a woman who could turn into a crow and created fire with her hands was kneeled before her, begging her to let her live in her apartment because her life depended on it.

The only thing that had once depended on her was a Chinese porcelain vase her mother had asked her to take out of the car carefully. She still remembered the ear pull she received after smashing it for being careless.

No. This was not her thing. How could she save someone’s live by the simple fact of living with a stranger? Was her fate to die of boredom?

But if Kara really gave it a thought, where would she go? She hadn’t administrated her money correctly. She bought a TV instead of saving money so now she only had enough to buy food for the rest of the month. She could probably return the TV and get her money back but she wasn’t sure she could find an apartment in the middle of the night.

She guessed she could stay, just for a few days until she could find another place to move into.

“I’ll stay.” Kara said, after thinking about it for a few minutes. Instantly, Lena’s lips curled into a tiny smile. “Just for a little while, I…” The blonde mumbled, making Lena’s features change to disappointment. She sighed. She had always had a noble heart. “Until you figure out what I have to do with you and your curse or whatever.”

“Do you promise?” Lena pleaded.

The witch extended her hand to her, as if to seal their promise. Sighing, Kara grabbed her hand.

“Yes, I promise.” Kara guaranteed. She felt as her skin began to rise into goose bumps when she took Lena’s hand but she ignored it. “But I want you to know that I’m only paying half the rent and you’ll pay the other half!”

Getting up from the floor, Lena dusted off her dark dress. Letting go of her hand with disdain, Lena put on the inexpressive face she had before.

“Okay.” Lena agreed. She ribbed her hand on her clothes, as if cleaning it from having touched Kara. “Money is no issue for me. I hope you don’t take long to get your things out of my room and don’t mind sleep on the couch.”

With those words, the witch turned around. She entered the bedroom, closing the door behind herself, leaving a confused and offended Kara.

She had tricked her.

She made those disappointed and desperate faces to manipulate her into accepting the promise, only to go back to act like a hag and send her to the sofa.

That woman was a snake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LittleRock17: Sorry for any mistakes! It's not beta-ed :v


	3. Unusual Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kara.” A voice muttered, getting closer every time. Kara didn’t notice said voice sounded like it belonged to a woman. “Wake up.”
> 
> “Get away from me!” Kara yelled as hard as she could.
> 
> To her surprise, when she opened her eyes the shadow was no longer in front of her, it was gone and there was something else, something new. She felt her heart beating uncontrollably and she let out a big relieved sigh, feeling safe even when there were two bodies in front of her.
> 
> The green eyed shadow was still weeping in her spot.
> 
> But then, she felt a hand on her shoulder and when she turned to her right she found those same red eyes next to her.
> 
> “I found you!”  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Kara has a nightmare, or is it a memory? Also, she and Lena interact for real for the first time since they started sharing the apartment.

_Everything around her was dark._

_Kara couldn’t see even a flicker of light although she was sure her eyes were open and she was rotating on the same spot. It felt surreal, it didn’t matter how many times she blinked or tried to look down at her hands, she couldn’t see absolutely nothing, which made her feel desperation._

_But then, a tune she felt was familiar started to be heard. It was a lullaby. She blinked again and she could see the face of a woman she didn’t know, a woman who held her in her arms and, for some reason, she couldn’t move._

_“Isn’t she beautiful?” She heard the woman’s voice which, for some reason, sounded just like her mother, Eliza, but that woman was most definitely not her mother._

_In fact, Kara was sure she had never seen her before._

_“Just as beautiful as you.” Now, she heard the voice of a man._

_Then, out of nowhere, once she blinked again, a man appeared in front of her, his hair was blonde and his eyes were as blue as hers._

_He said something she couldn’t hear, she could only see his lips moving and his distorted voice was overshadowed by the lullaby the other woman continued to hum. It was a tune that had always been in her mind, Kara used to hum to it when she was little and got scared._

_She remembered that dream, it had haunted her since she was a kid._

_That brunette always hummed to that song, sunlight pouring into the room from the window on her right, illuminating her face. But then, the light faded away and she, with Kara in her arms, started to walk around the place. She was in a house but Kara couldn’t recognize it, even if it did look familiar._

_She couldn’t move, she could barely breathe but she could feel the woman moving around, hugging her. She pressed a loving kiss on her forehead before leaving Kara in a dark place._

_Then, Kara could speak. But that wasn’t a wonderful dream, she knew. It didn’t matter how many times she tried to yell at the woman, warn her about that shadow following her, but the woman never heard her, and after abandoning her on that dark place she walked out the same door she had walked in._

_However, seconds later, both the woman and the man, were tossed around the room by an unknown strange force, going through its walls and falling next to Kara. She tried to move, tried to scream or ask for help, but it was inevitable, because a dark shadow always ended up walking through the door as if nothing happened, a dark shadow from which she could only see emerald eyes glowing intensely._

_Letting itself fall to the floor, the shadow began to weep. Kara couldn’t understand it completely but, all of sudden, the two people she had seen at the beginning of her dream had black swords in their hands. They spoke to each other in an intelligible language. Then, they attacked the dark shadow._

_Kara tried to stop them, as the next thing that happened was quite horrible for her._

_A flash of green invaded the room. An incandescent light was released from shadow’s chest, who did not stop lamenting. Then the man fell to the ground, as well as the woman who had hidden Kara in the room and, although she tried to look away, Kara could not help but continue to witness the scene. The man raised his sword and attacked the shadow, but another shadow, this one with red eyes, materialized from inside it, stopping the man’s attack._

_The second the red eyed shadow appeared, Kara could only hold onto herself._

_The next thing that happened she had seen it thousands of times, never being able to do anything. The red eyed shadow lifted the man by the neck. Kara shut her eyes really hard but she could hear the sound of bones breaking, they echoed in her head._

_“You have a daughter, just go away!” A person Kara wasn’t able to see yelled._

_However, alongside the scream, Kara could hear the sound of metal piercing flesh and a body dropping to the floor._

_It was then, after the drop, when a distorted voice, coming from the red eyed shadow, started to hum a slow tune, the same that made her skin crawl every time she remembered it._

_Slowly, it ran its hands on the surface of the walls, looking at the empty crib._

_“Little Kara.” The shadow’s voice could be heard nearby but still not close enough. “Do you like to play snake and mouse?”_

_The shadow wandered around the room, looking around with interest, until its eyes met hers and she could swear that the red eyed shadow smiled madly._

_“Kara… I see you.” The shadow whispered, getting close to her unhurriedly._

_“Don’t… don’t come any closer.” Kara whispered._

_“I will always be watching you.” The shadow whispered back, making Kara back away not knowing what to do._

_“Go away!” Kara yelled, covering her face with her hands._

_“During the day, when you go to work. At night… when you go to sleep.” The shadow continued getting closer to Kara, gradually, making her want to run but unable to as her legs didn’t cooperate. “When you’re dreaming about the future… I’ll be there.”_

_“No, stop!” The blonde screamed again, letting herself fall to the floor and hugging her knees._

_“Kara.” A voice muttered, getting closer every time. Kara didn’t notice said voice sounded like it belonged to a woman. “Wake up.”_

_“Get away from me!” Kara yelled as hard as she could._

_To her surprise, when she opened her eyes the shadow was no longer in front of her, it was gone and there was something else, something new. She felt her heart beating uncontrollably and she let out a big relieved sigh, feeling safe even when there were two bodies in front of her._

_The green eyed shadow was still weeping in her spot._

_But then, she felt a hand on her shoulder and when she turned to her right she found those same red eyes next to her._

_“I found you!”_

“No!” Kara screamed, sitting up in the sofa. The meow coming from Reign made her realize it had been the cat who woke her up. “Streaky, I’m sorry… or was it Reign? Can I still call you Streaky?”

It appeared like the cat rolled its eyes, however it got down from her lap, walking to a small bed in one corner of the apartment.

That was new… or was it old? Kara was sure she hadn’t bought that for the cat but it looked a little worn so, probably, the one who had put it there was… the hag.

For a whole week, Kara had been sleeping on the couch and she hadn’t spoken to the raven haired woman, not once. In fact, the only time she saw her was at night when she was having dinner and the other woman did nothing else but read her old books nonstop. Sometimes she cursed out loud, other times she sighed and let her head fall into her book with frustration.

That woman was dangerous but, luckily, Kara had had the time to look for a new apartment during her breaks at work.

She was sure that, if she spoke to Miss Grant about her dilemma, she would understand and give her her salary in advance. Although there was no normal way to explain to her boss that a witch had entered her apartment in the shape of a crow and extorted her to let her live there.

Kara sighed, feeling her body ache. That couch was a piece of crap.

She went to the bathroom with her towel, getting ready for a quick shower. She thought about talking to Alex, maybe her sister would welcome her back into her apartment. She had had to sleep on her sister’s sofa, but it was way more comfortable than the one in which she was sleeping now so there wasn’t a down side… except Alex’s drinking binges.

Nasty.

Alex wasn’t an option. Maybe her parents could help her, if she asked her dad for some money perhaps he could send him enough to rent another place nearby. But her mother’s insistence in coming back home made that choice really problematic.

Sighing, Kara though it was karma since her need to buy a new TV clouded her judgment and she didn’t have her priorities straight.

She came out of the bathroom and, confused, looked around. Everything had changed. What used to be her small living room with carpeted floors and white walls was now a big room with wooden floors and walls. There were tons of dusty books and scrolls laying on the floor and in many bookcases surrounding the place. The thing that caught Kara’s attention the most was the ceiling.

The apartment was on the eleventh floor, which wasn’t the highest of the building, however there was a skylight on the ceiling. Lena was sitting bellow said skylight, taking in the sunrays with which the scroll she was reading emitted a white glow.

The dark haired woman was so engrossed in her reading she didn’t notice Kara’s presence, who was only covered by her towel as she stood in the middle of the living room.

The noise of several books falling and a meow made Kara turn around. To her surprise, Lena jumped up, her hands engulfed in green flames that frightened her.

“A fairy! Where!?” Lena inquired, blinking several times as she looked around. She only found Kara and Reign. "Where is the damn fairy, dumb cat?” Lena asked, confused. Both Kara and Lena heard the cat let out a few meows that sounded a lot like laughter. “Are you playing with me, Reign? Come here, I’m going to use you for an elixir!” Lena tried to get a hold of the cat who, to Kara’s surprise, disappeared after jumping behind a bookshelf. “You can’t hide forever, you’ll be back! And when you do, I’m going to sell you in the black market as an elixir for divine beauty! Do you hear me, Samantha!?”

Kara heard Lena grunt and mutter incomprehensible things.

All of sudden, the witch’s gaze landed on her and it wasn’t until said witch’s face was burning in crimson that Kara remembered she only had a towel around herself.

The raven haired woman covered her face with her scroll, abashed.

“Insolent human!” Lena said. “Y-you… cover yourself before I’m forced to sell you too as a human rug!”

Kara arched a brow. She had an older sister so she wasn’t bothered at all by female nudity. She didn’t understand why Lena was bothered.

“Don’t witches get together for Sabbath or something?” Kara asked with a drop of sarcasm, walking around the new living room and trying to guess which of the new doors lead to her bedroom. “You get naked under the moonlight and dance around a bonfire or whatever.”

“I’m a witch, not a lunatic!” Lena mentioned, offended. “And you’re absolutely right, we get naked under the blood moon to sacrifices maidens and obtain their youth!”

“What a legend.” Kara commented, opening the first door to her right to find some sort of potions room. “Incredible! Do you also hex princes to transform them into frogs? Do you make love ties? Or what else can you do?”

“Why are you so interested in love, human?” Lena grumped, starting to lose her patience. “I could give you a pheromones potion so you could have every man at your feet… to stump on them, just like they all deserve.”

“Ugh, that’s cruel.” Kara mumbled, opening another door. Dim lamps lit up at soon as she opened it. Now she found a lounge with what appeared to be miscellaneous objects placed in frames or in glass cabinets. “What is this?”

“What?” Lena asked, moving the scroll away from her face and opening her eyes. Her cheeks pinked up again but she didn’t cover her face, she decided to look down at the blonde’s feet. “That’s private, human.”

Intrigued, Kara took a step towards one of the framed pictures in the room. It was a woman with brown hair and chocolate eyes, slightly glowing in red. The shape her lips had as she smiled caused fear to course through Kara’s body, so did the red in her eyes.

She heard a meow and then the blonde looked down to the floor. Reign jumped on top of a drawer next to the hanging picture, lifted its head and puffed up its chest into a prideful gesture. Kara smiled and caressed the tip of the cat’s pointy ears with love.

“Who is she?” Kara asked with interest. “The brunette with red eyes.”

“That’s my mentor.” Lena growled. “You should really get out of there, I don’t want–”

“I’m pretty sure that this person is your true owner, isn't it, Streaky?" Kara asked, exchanging her gaze between the cat and the woman in the portrait.

“Are you stupid or deaf? She’s my master.” Lena explained from outside the room.

“The cat or the woman?” Kara asked with a mocking tone.

“Both.” Lena answered, her voice was completely serious.

“The cat is your master who teaches you sorcery?” The blonde inquired, chewing on her lower lip.

“Yes, that’s what I‘m telling you.” Lena said as if it was normal. “The brunette with red eyes and smug smile is her.”

Kara’s laughter was almost immediate and Reign stared at her in such a way that her laughter diminished until the blonde was completely silent.

“Wait, what!?” Kara asked, alarmed. “That… is… she’s…?” Kara’s voice became a whisper when she saw the edge of the golden frame, where a name was carved. “‘Reign’. That’s you? Really!?” The cat puffed its chest again, nodding before Kara’s impressed gaze. “Damn, you’re hot. Like… this is gonna sound really weird since you’re a cat now but, I’d be gay for you, Streaky… err… Reign.”

“Ha!” Lena exclaimed from outside the room. “I’m hotter.”

“Yeah, well… you’re a little bit too annoying so… whatever.” Kara said as she kept wandering around that strange room.

Her lips parted in surprise when she found a portrait of Lena alongside a young blonde. She could notice the precision with which the artist detailed every single feature of Lena’s face, from her slightly pink cheekbones to her partially open lips and even the small sparkle on her green eyes.

“Oh, no… she _is_ hot.” Kara muttered, blushing a little.

“Excuse you? What did you say?” Lena teased, letting out a self-sufficient laugh. “Did you say I’m hot?”

“Of course not! I was talking about… who’s that blonde?” Kara asked, scratching her head “You… is she your daughter or something?”

Lena’s silence made her understand she shouldn’t ask much, she was overstepping the witch’s privacy boundaries just by being inside the room. She could tell that place was meant to store important things such as the portrait of who appeared to be Reign.

Moving along, Kara came across a dark cloak sitting over a wooden carcass, inside a showcase.

“And what is this? Is it your invisibility cloak for the dark or something like that?” Kara asked, squinting her eyes so she could see the cloak more clearly. “But it looks rather small, it could barely cover your upper body, I don’t think it’s very useful.”

“Out. Now.” Lena said from the frame of the door Kara had gotten inside from.

The blonde let out a nervous chuckle, hurriedly stepping out of the room not without looking out of the corner of her eye at a portrait of a fair skinned woman with green eyes and dark brown hair who looked a lot like Lena.

“I’m sorry, I was looking for the closet to… you know, get dressed.” Kara nervously explained. “Where is it?”

Lena waited for Reign no exit the room too, then she harshly closed the door and opened it again, only to find the bathroom. Sighing, the raven haired woman repeated the action, opening and closing the door at least six times until she found the closet.

“Oh, that’s it, that’s it!” Kara said, stopping Lena from closing the door again. Kara stopped the door, grabbing it by its edge, however, to Lena and hers surprise, she pulled it off its hinges with a movement of her hand. “Whoa! What the fuck!?”

“What the hell!?” Lena asked, shocked. “How the fuck did you do that, human? You… it’s… how!?”

“I… uh… I’m sorry… I guess… I woke up a little too… strong. I think… I’m gonna get dressed.” Kara said pointing at the closet and trying to place the door over the wall at its side. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t… I’m truly sorry, Lena.”

“Fuck you!” Lena protested, shaking her head. She put the door back in its place using magic, closing it violently. “Stupid human with dreamy eyes.”

Kara looked at her hand with fear from inside the closet.

It was the second time something like this happened to her. The first time she thought she had imagined it but this time it happened in Lena’s presence and she looked as shocked as Kara. That first time, it had been a metal bar that served as her desk’s base. Kara gave it a little squeeze after Siobhan made fun of her, saying she acted like a stalker by being all day chasing after Cat and knowing everything about her, including how she liked her latte.

She held back her anger to not talk back and ended up squeezing too hard the metal edge of her desk. She thought it had been her imagination but there it was the next day… the imprint of her hand denting the metal. Now she pulled a door out of its hinges with just a movement of her hand.

It was not her imagination.

The strength she had wasn’t normal since… since Lena had showed up.

She tried to get dressed with shaky hands but every time she grabbed a piece of clothing she ended up tearing it. Her grunts and hisses ended up concerning the raven haired woman who tried to understand what the ancient scroll she had between her hands said.

“Unbelievable!” Kara said after she made wire ball with a clothes hanger in which her clothes were hanging before. “I’m super strong! Like… like a super woman or something!”

Kara’s excitement lasted until Lena opened the door without knocking, which quickly made her hide the small wire ball behind her back.

“Can you, please, be quiet, human?” Lena asked, her eyes locked with Kara’s. “I’ve been following this investigation for hours since last night, I’m tired and I can’t read because you won’t stop yelling and complaining!”

Kara blinked a few times, only nodding her head as an answer. Lena examined her from head to toe again, scrutinizing her. There were torn shirts at her feet, also some dresses and clothes belonging to Lena were shredded in the closet floor. Lena looked inside the closet which was a complete mess.

Her clothes torn to pieces, her closet a chaos, a human in her home. The Gods must have been punishing her and Reign was mocking her. There was no way this human could help her at all.

Scowling at Kara, the witch took several steps towards her who backed away scared.

“If you want to live in my home, you have to do so under my rules.” Lena said. Whispering something in a language Kara didn’t understand, the things in the clothes started to move around. “Tidiness and cleanliness are essential for anyone who wants to be in this apartment so, do me a favor and be more organized.”

“But this is my apartment too.” Kara retorted, crossing her arms. “And unfortunately, we have to share the closet, so you have no say about it just as I don’t say anything about your dusty books on the hallway.”

Lena narrowed her eyes at Kara.

She was an insolent, lazy human. There was no way she could help her in any other thing but to make her die out of anger.

Taking a deep breath in, Lena then slowly let the air out of her lungs.

She took her hands to the collar of Kara’s shirt, smoothing it up and giving her a friendly smile. The blonde sensed something was not right with Lena because of the kindness behind the gesture and just when she was about to speak, the witch pulled her from her shirt with much strength, forcing her down to her height so they were face to face.

“Listen to me carefully, human,” Lena whispered, her voice barely audible, “I don’t know what Reign expects from you, I don’t know what her plans for you are and I don’t care at all that you are not a virgin.” Lena pointed out, tightening her grip on Kara’s shirt. “If you don’t follow my orders, I will sacrifice you during the blood moon to obtain your youth, do you understand?”

The threat didn’t frightened Kara, in fact, for some reason she felt really confident in herself. She knew Lena needed her and she needed to stay in the apartment until she found some place else to live. Neither one could threaten the other.

“Listen Len– shit!” Kara cursed when, as she pushed Lena with little effort, the witch was thrown against a door on the other side of the living room, breaking it due to the strong push she gave her. “I didn’t mean to! It’s just… I didn’t know my strength! I’m sorry, Lena.”

Baffled, the witch looked up from the floor to Kara, who had only used her left hand to push her. The force of the push was so much that she ended up going through the door into the carpeted floor of her room.

That superhuman strength… wasn’t natural.

Which was Kara’s true nature?

“Eh, I… I…” Kara stuttered, ashamed. Her nervousness turned into panic because of what she just did. “I’m so, so sorry!” The blonde said, grabbing her purse and running to the front door.

Luckily for her, it was in deed the exit of the apartment.

Lena stayed on the floor, almost in shock. She studied the closet from her spot and couldn’t find anything a human shouldn’t have in there. There was an unbearable mess, common clothes, tech devices like the ones Gayle used. Nothing unusual for a human.

Getting up, Lena looked at the kitchen with more interest since it was the place where she saw Kara the most. She loved to eat, that was for sure, because there were always dirty dishes waiting to be washed or a big mess over the counters.

She fed herself well, yes. But that didn’t explain her strength.

She felt dizzy for a moment. Maybe it wasn’t that the human was strong. Maybe she was so weak that a simple push caused her to tumble back and ended up hitting the door and her own weight broke it.

But it would take a lot of force to break that door.

Muttering a spell, Lena watched as the door put itself back together.

There. Like nothing ever happened.

She gave a look at the cat by the window, who was admiring the scenery outside. It moved its tail side to side, relaxed. It was to blame for the intruder and the pain on her back.

Grabbing it by the skin on the back of its neck and making it hiss, Lena lifted it, staring right at her eyes.

“What is she?” Lena asked, narrowing her eyes at the cat. “And don’t say she’s human because she clearly is not.”

The cat blinked a few times. It licked its paw with disinterest but the green sparkle coming from its owner’s eyes told it she was not up for games. She wanted an answer.

 _“The key to your destiny.”_ A deep voice echoed in the living room, coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. _“To finally break your curse.”_

“That curse is bullshit!” Lena shouted, freeing the animal. “Besides, I’m really exhausted of thinking about how to get rid of the curse. From a few months back, I’ve been thinking about how much I’d love to just die already!”

Crossing her arms, Lena walked in circles around the living room, being watched by the dark furred feline.

 _“Me too.”_ Lena heard and couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped her lips. _“I can’t stop licking myself… do you think I’ll keep doing it once I’m human?”_

“Well, I liked licking you… you tasted a little… sweet?” Lena said, joking with the cat on the floor. “Fuck, Sam… Sam, Sammy. When did we stop being on the cusp of dominating the wizarding world to become this? A smelly cat… and a cursed witch who needs love to survive. We are a failure.”

 _“I’m not going to argue that.”_ Lena managed to hear.

Her laughter bounced around the walls of the living room, just like Reign’s deep voice.

 _“You may be the worst protégée in the history of witch kind but you’re my best friend. I won’t let you die, Lena.”_ Lena heard. _“Nonetheless, I think Kara is what you need right now, you know? A young woman full of innocence who makes you forget that your life is crap… because I can’t do it any longer.”_

“You love someone else, I know. I’ve known for a long time.” Lena said, dropping to the floor, grabbing a scroll to lift it. “That’s why I now can break your curse, finally you… my best friend, have found love. What a legend.”

 _“Give the human a chance, Lena… get to know her. Maybe then you’ll understand who she is and why I brought her here.”_ She heard Reign say. When Lena looked down, she found the cat’s dark fur with its yellow eyes staring at her. _“You will break your curse… and we’ll be back on the cusp of the wizarding world, from where we should have never left.”_

Rubbing herself on her right leg, Reign meowed, putting an end to the conversation. Lena sighed. She searched for the cat with her eyes when she realized she had not answer her first and most important question.

What was Kara?

She came to terms with it. She’d have to figure out on her own exactly how Kara would help her with her curse.

Kara walked through the door a few hours later, when Lena had just laid down on the sofa to take a nap. The blonde seems quiet frenetic, in panic Lena would say.

She grabbed her head with both hands and kept her eyes shut tight, moving her head side to side, desperate for some reason unknown to Lena. Startled, Lena got up from the couch, getting close to the blonde.

“Human?” Lena asked, placing a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “What the hell is going on w–”

“I don’t know! Don’t yell, you don’t have to yell!” Kara expressed, getting away from Lena and falling to her knees. “I just… I can’t… Everything is so loud!”

Punching the floor with her fist, Kara cracked the wood and Lena got the answer to the question she had asked Reign hours before.

“I need you help!” Kara yelled, scared. “I don’t know what’s happening, Lena, but I need your help now!”

“Okay, I… Kara… Kara, listen to me, alright?” Lena whispered, kneeling next to Kara and caressing her back with the tips of her fingers. “I’m here, just listen to the sound of my voice, focus on it.”

“I can’t!!! It’s… The world is so big and so loud and I’m afraid!” Kara snapped, hugging herself and starting to cry without noticing. “I’m so afraid, I don’t know what’s happening to me!”

“Okay… I’m… I’m going to help you, Kara, is that okay?” Lena asked, without any idea of what to do to help her. “But… I’m going to need you to focus now… I need you to listen… here… my heartbeat, can you hear it?” The dark haired woman wondered and Kara shook her head a few times, not being able to listen to anything else but people talking and car horns. “I’m here, at your side… it’s likely it’s beating a little fast because I’m just as afraid as you, but I’m still here, okay?”

Without stopping shaking, Kara kept her eyes closed. She could hear the thunders from a storm far away from there, the cars on the highway, the voices of people talking as they walked on the streets, the elevator of the building going down, the Mexican telenovela her neighbor was watching. Then, she found the sound of Lena’s agitated breathing. She found the sound her blood made as it coursed through her veins. And, slightly accelerated, she managed to hear the constant pumping of her heart.

A couple of minutes went by in which Kara stayed in fetal position on the floor but, slowly, she started to open her eyes, and found herself looking straight at Lena’s entire skeleton. She blinked a few times, following the beat of Lena’s heart, until her own started beating with normalcy.

Then she could see the green of Lena’s eyes and the skin of her face.

“Are you okay?” The dark haired woman asked, confused. “What happened?”

“You’re real…” Kara whispered, slowly extending a hand to Lena’s face, who didn’t back away when Kara brushed her index on her cheek. “… you… was that real?”

“Exactly… what?” Lena asked, arching a brow.

“I can still hear your heart… how could you know?” Kara questioned, confused. She did not stop caressing Lena’s cheek, making sure to be as gentle as possible. “How could you know I can hear it?”

“Because I know what’s happening to you… and I may have a momentary solution for it.” Lena whispered in a calm tone even if she was nervous. “You need my help and I’m going to give it to you with one condition.”

“Whatever you want… please, just… help me.” Kara begged, sitting on the floor.

“Don’t ask annoying questions.” Lena grunted, snapping her fingers and making a cloud of smoke appear. Kara observed in awe the bottle of red liquid that appeared on Lena’s right hand. “Drink this.”

“W-what? What is that?” Kara asked, confused. Her breathing quickened and, again, she could see Lena’s bones beneath her skin and heard the building’s elevator going up. “Again? No! I… it’s…”

“Drink it, human.” Lena ordered harshly, bringing it closer to Kara's mouth. “Don’t you trust me?”

“You tried to kill me twice!” Kara shouted, squeezing her eyes shut. “It’s stupid of you to ask that question.”

“Well, then, fuck you! I have nothing to help you.” Lena countered, getting up from the floor and starting to walk to her room.

“No, wait!” Kara said, opening her eyes and forcing herself to shut them when she got scared by what she saw. “I… I won’t ask any questions! I will do as you ask, I will even clean my mess but… just give me that, whatever it is!”

Smiling devilishly, Lena turned around on her steps and placed the mouth of the bottle on Kara’s lips.

Then, almost instantly after drinking the liquid, Kara let herself fall to the wooden floor, relieved because she could no longer hear anything beyond what she normally could. She punched the floor with great force, letting out a moan of pain after the impact of her fist with the mahogany hardwood.

“Thank you, God.” Kara whispered, looking at Lena with gratefulness. “Thank you, Lena.”

“Yes, well, about what you said before.” Lena muttered, looking at a random point of the living room. “About… doing whatever I ask. Be my betrothed.”

“Huh?” Kara voiced, surprised.

“Be my betrothed.” Lena repeated without looking at Kara. “It’s not up to debate or discussion. As of today, you are my betrothed, human.”

“Huh!?” Kara exclaimed, watching as Lena got up from the floor to get lost behind the door of her bedroom. “What the hell did just happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little heads up for next chapter, there was a mention of Adam on a previous chapter and he will make another appearance in the next one, just a warning because we need to separate the horrible actor from the character. We do hate Bl*k* J*nn*r.
> 
> We hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to comment and if anyone wants to follow me (LittleRock17) on twitter, you can look me up as @Little_Rock17


	4. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena observed as Kara placed the dishes on the table, cheery. In an almost inexplicable way, the blonde tripped on her own feet and fell to the floor, breaking her glasses.
> 
> “Ugh… Lena! Can you fix my glasses with magic?” The blonde asked, not yet getting up from the floor.
> 
> Again, she was right. Lena was really desperate to believe that young woman was her salvation.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Lena opens up to Kara and so, their "relationship" beggins to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to bring you this chapter, both Quasart and me have been busy with... life and stuff but there's another chapter coming really soon!
> 
> Also, warning: This chapter beggins with a scene including Adam (Cat's son) and we all hate Bl*k* J*nn*r so you've been warned (if you want to skip that part, I'll give a small description of it at the end notes).

“I’m living with someone else now.” Kara said, looking around the place with interest.

“Really?” Adam asked, without looking up from the restaurant menu. “That’s cool.”

Kara arched a brow, feeling as if he wasn’t actually listening to her. She cleared her throat, however he kept focus on the menu.

“She’s the apartment former owner, she came back a week ago from a trip or something like that. I think she’s crazy.” Kara continued saying, feeling somewhat free by speaking about it even if Adam wasn’t paying attention. “She’s… weird. She came back a week ago and she has already tried to kill me twice, can you believe it?”

“Interesting.” Adam muttered.

“She’s a witch!” Kara said, narrowing her eyes at the man in front of her. “She creates fire out of her hands and changes the inside of the apartment for another one. Which makes me wonder, why hasn’t she given me a damned room? She could literally create an extra room for me, but she doesn’t. She’s a bitch.”

“I agree with you, she’s bad.” Adam said, nodding his head.

Kara sighed. He was still not paying attention to her. It’s not like she listened to him talking when they were on his car on their way to the restaurant.

Her mind was on the apartment with the green eyed woman and the stranger situation from the day before. Not even mentioning the last thing she had said to her before disappearing into her bedroom.

She had tried to follow the raven haired woman but when she opened the door she encountered the closet they shared. She tried to do the same thing Lena had, opening and closing the door several times but she kept on founding the closet behind the door over and over again.

She convinced herself that Lena must have been joking. A really odd joke coming from a person that, judging by the little Kara had seen, had no sense of humor whatsoever.

She accepted to go on a date with Adam to take her mind off what had happened in her home during the last week, but the only thing in her mind was the strange situation she was involved in. Besides the arrival of the crow into her house, Kara had to deal with that superhuman strength that came out of nowhere.

She could still remember how, in an instant, she turned to look at Cat inside her office because she was able to clearly hear the conversation she was having with James Olsen about some photographs for the paper. Then everything turned into a nightmare, she had to take her glasses off because she started seeing everything blurry through them, and when she did, she was shocked to see her boss and her coworker’s skeletons and nervous system. She screamed in terror when she looked in front of her and saw Siobhan, looking the same as them. The whispers in the office turned into the horns of the cars outside and then into an electric storm.

She ran away from there. Even as she heard her boss’ confused scream as she called out to her, Kara fled down the emergency stairwell. Several times she felt as if her feet stopped touching the floor but she didn’t stop until she got to the apartment she shared with that strange woman, breaking through the door without even realizing it.

Then, she did what Lena told her to do, she focused on listening to her heartbeat and, for a second, she felt like everything went back to normal. When she drank the red liquid from the bottle, she finally stopped perceiving every single thing happening around her and Lena’s heartbeat was gone.

_“As of today, you are my betrothed, human.”_

That had been the weirdest thing that happened to her the previous day.

“But… in a way, I feel like she’s not that bad, you know?” Kara said, pensive. She was talking more to herself than to Adam. “Yesterday, when I had this strange strength and abilities, she helped me. Even if she made me that odd proposition afterwards… she helped me.” Kara observed her hand, remembering Lena’s steady heartbeat. “I could swear I can still listen to her beating heart.”

“Speaking of yesterday, what happened to you?” Adam asked, taking his eyes away from the menu and leaving it on the table. “Mom said you basically ran away from the building, she’s definitely taking that away from your paycheck.”

Kara felt the enormous need to roll her eyes. She had literally just told him what had happened to her and he didn’t listen to her.

“Migraine.” Kara said, looking at the waiter as he got close to them.

“Good afternoon, have you decided what you’re going to order?”

“I’ll have–”

“Good afternoon, I’ll have the pork ribs along with the best bottle of wine you have.” Adam interrupted, pointing at Kara next. “A Cesar salad for my beautiful date and still water because, you know, women must keep in shape. Isn’t that right, Kara?”

If she still had her super strength she would have punched him. Hard. Right on the nose.

“I will bring your order right away, sir.” The waiter said, walking away from the table.

Kara frowned. She couldn’t even order her own food. He insisted so much on taking her out to do this? This date was a disaster.

“And then, mom had to pay for the whole lasagna, can you believe it?” Adam said, later laughing at his own comment.

Kara forced a little smile. He hadn’t stopped talking about Miss Grant and the enormous amount of money she had on her bank account.

The blonde looked at the salad in her plate. She didn’t hate the salad per se, but she hated that Adam had ordered it for her.

That was the reason why she refused to be Adam’s girlfriend, besides the fact that he was her boss’ son.

Adam didn’t listen to her most of the time and always liked to be dominant around her. She hated that. They were friends and nothing more, thank God. She couldn’t see herself being ordered around by someone else or cleaning after a guy. She didn’t even clean after herself.

That was the type of woman her boss’ son was looking for and, even if they had some stuff in common, they definitely didn’t think alike. To Adam, women were weak and accommodating. Kara was anything but. Totally incompatible.

Kara couldn’t understand why he didn’t see it.

She was a free spirit, that’s why she broke free from her parents, to live, not to be held down by someone else.

“I had fun tonight.” Adam said, parking in front of the building Kara lived in. “Can I step into your apartment for a moment?”

“What? No.” Kara refused, seeing that the lights were on. I literally told you at dinner that I have a guest living at my apartment. I don’t think she’d like a visitor.”

Adam looked at her, a little bothered. Kara could only smile, faking regret. She undid her seatbelt and when she leaned over to kiss him goodbye on the cheek, he moved. In the short instant her lips touched the young man’s, Kara felt a chill running through her entire body.

He was definitely not what she was looking for.

She pulled away almost immediately, looking troubled at the man.

“That was–”

“No, I… I’m sorry. I can’t.” Kara muttered, opening the car door. “I have to go now.”

Having said that, the blonde got out of the car hurriedly, rushing through the entrance of the building to call at the elevator insistently. She was grateful he didn’t get out of his car to follow her, since the elevator was on the fifteenth floor.

She was sick of people thinking stealing a kiss was romantic. To Kara, there was nothing more romantic than consent and stealing a kiss was everything but that. There wasn’t anything more romantic than two people kissing, which was not the same as a guy kissing an unprepared girl.

Maybe it was her fault. Ever since she moved to National City she had accepted to go on dates only for the free food. Maybe she should stop doing that and only accept dates from people she was actually interested in. But she hadn’t found a single person that sparked her attention.

She closed the door of her apartment, finding a complete mess on the living room.

“You think you’re so smart!?” Lena asked, pointing at the dark furred cat sitting on a chair, its head barely sticking out enough to be seen over the table. Reign only meowed. “Oh, really, Samantha!?” Another meow in response. “Yes. Sure. Of course. That’s why I’m still a smoking hot witch and you’re nothing more than a flea infested cat. Ah!” Lena whined when the cat embedded its claws on the hand she was pointing at it with. “How dare you? I’m Lena Kieran Luthor! Descendant of Morgana LeFay, heiress of the Luthor family, wandering mistress and hunters’ annihilator, and you dare to defy me, you little beast!?”

“Uh… I’m home.” Kara muttered, making both Lena and the yellow eyed cat turn to look at her. “I’m… going to… should I go and leave you to yell at the cat?”

“She’s not a cat!” Lena shouted, grabbing Reign by the skin behind her neck. “I know you don’t believe me but she’s even worse than me. She could blow this place to pieces in an instant!”

Lena walked towards Kara, lifting the dark furred animal to her face. Kara smiled when Reign lifted one of its paws, licked it as calm as ever and then rubbed its head with the same paw, grooming itself. Kara let out a small laugh.

“Yeah, well. I’m gonna cook something for me, do you want some?” Kara offered and Lena looked at her unpleased.

“Of your food? No, thank you.” Lena groaned, standing between Kara and the kitchen. “In fact… if you could clean up the mess you made before you left this morning, I would be thankful. Then maybe I could cook something that doesn’t get stuck to the pan and doesn’t have a thousand calories per bite.”

“God, they were just a couple of pancakes.” Kara mumbled, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, you made quite a mess to cook such a silly breakfast. So, I think it’s obvious we need a new rule to ensure we get along.” Lena said, shaking a hand in the air and making a pan appear on the stove. “I cook, you eat, you wash up, you leave afterwards and leave me to work on my stuff.”

“Oh sure, yeah. Do you think I’m gonna eat whatever you cook after you tried to choke me twice on the same day?” Kara asked, letting out a sarcastic laugh. “Fuck you, there’s no way on Earth I eat anything you do.”

“Well, I can fix that. What do _you_ want to eat?” The raven haired woman asked, observing as Kara started washing the dishes.

“Uh… pasta? Are you going to make it appear or something?” Kara inquired, interested. “Like… with magic and such?”

“Human, I’m a witch, not a magic restaurant.” Lena retorted. “ _Atcae riacoc._ ”

Kara witnessed with surprise as a sparkle surged from the witch’s fingers before she snapped them. Then, the objects around her began to move.

The witch walked to the living room, sitting on the floor to continue to read the ancient scroll in which she was working on since before Kara left for work. For her part, the blonde let out a squeak of excitement when she saw how the pasta package flew out of its place on the cabinet to land onto the kitchen counter.

“This is incredible!” Kara exclaimed, drying her hands on her shirt to pull out her cellphone. “I live with an actual witch, this is simply amazing!”

Sifting the camera between Lena, who levitated the scroll in front of her with ease, and the stuff floating around the kitchen, Kara ended the short video Instagram allowed her to upload to her stories.

She squeaked again when she saw a pot filling itself with water.

“Can you lower your tone, human?” Lena asked, glaring at the blonde. “I’m very bussy. The correct execution of this spell requires much study and control besides my full concentration. So, do me a favor and lower your voice tone.”

“Why do you study so much? Isn’t it boring?” Kara retorted, getting close to Lena and sitting beside her on the wooden floor. “What are you up to, rommie?”

Sighing, Lena let the scroll drop to her lap. Kara could notice that the scroll was written in the same language she couldn’t comprehend from the old books she found on the apartment.

“It’s a reverse transformation spell. But… it’s not that simple.” Lena started to explain, rubbing her neck with one of her hands. “And it’s not simple because the only way to perform the spell is by tapping into the most ‘powerful’ thing in magic.”

“Love?” Kara asked, her eyes twinkling.

Lena looked at her with an arched eyebrow, baffled.

“In fact… yes, how could you know?” Lena asked, intrigued.

“Oh my God! I’m a magic and Disney fan, ‘only a true love kiss can break the curse’ kind of things!” Kara babbled, wriggling on her spot excitedly. “I love magic, love and the Mahou Shoujo.”

“What the fuck is a Maho… that?” Lena asked, confused. Disney? In what tongue are you speaking, human?”

“It’s general culture.” Kara laughed a little. “It’s the twenty first century, where have you been living that you don’t know what Disney is? Under a rock?”

Lena narrowed her eyes and Kara knew she had crossed a line.

“Don’t test your luck, human.” Lena muttered. “I cannot kill you, but I can make you suffer.”

“Well, I think sleeping on the couch is suffering enough, you know?” Kara mentioned, sarcastically so. “You could… you know… create another room or something like that?”

“Maybe you could sleep on the balcony.” Lena replied with malice. “Reign seems to love it, maybe you will find it as comfortable as she does.”

“Oh, yeah. I’ll think about it.” Kara whispered, a little sad at her failed attempt. “So… you’re an actual witch.”

“You’ve seen me use magic for the last eight day.” Lena commented, frowning when Kara started taking pictures of the books moving around the house. “The smartest thing you can do is stating obvious facts, human?”

“I’m just confirming you’re not a demonic being, because you’re not much different than them when it comes to your temper.” Kara jabbed, letting out a chuckle.

“You think so?” Lena asked and Kara only nodded in response. “You, on the other hand, remind me of fairies.”

“What!?” Kara inquired, putting her phone in her pocket so she could lean into Lena’s shoulder as much as she could. “Are you serious!? Am I like a fairy? I’m so happy!”

“Definitely, yes.” Lena replied, smiling mischievously. “Just seeing you provokes in me an almost irrepressible desire to burn you, until there is nothing left of you but your bones.”

The cynic smile on Lena’s lips made Kara feel uneasy, causing her to pull away from her.

Clearing her throat, the blonde smiled nervously.

“And do you… huh…” Kara whispered, not knowing what to say. “… have a magic broom?”

Lena scowled with anger, tightening her grip on the scroll in her hands.

“A what? Do you think I’m some sort of a cliché about witches?” Lena asked, rising from the floor. Kara shook her head multiple times, making herself smaller in her place. “Listen to me carefully, insolent human, I am Lena Kieran Luthor! Descendant of pure blood of Morgana LeFay, heiress of the Luthor family, wandering mistress and hunters’ annihilator! And you dare to ask me if I have a magic broomstick!?”

Kara looked around, fixing her gaze on Reign who was walking closer to them as she glared at Lena with anger. Kara cleared her throat again and straightened her shoulders, smiling at Lena with innocence.

“And well, do you have one?” Kara nervously asked.

Lena’s face turned so red from anger that Kara thought she was going to explode.

“I’m going to murder you!” Lena shouted enraged, making a flame appear on her hand.

A meow from Reign made Lena stop from throwing the green colored flame at Kara’s way, who had squeezed her eyes shut as soon as Lena raised her hand.

“For the love of witchcraft! How can someone be so annoying? I’d rather die on the next blue Monday than to have feelings for this human!” Lena bellowed, throwing the scroll to some corner of the living room. Several meows from Reign made Lena sit down on her spot again and remain still, giving Kara a dirty look. “You’re right… I should calm down, yes… I… I know, I know, I’m calm… I know what I have to do… I get it, it won’t be hard.”

Kara opened her eyes, finding Lena sitting by her side on the floor, looking at her in a very suspicious way and with a twisted smile that creeped her out a lot.

“I don’t.” Lena deadpanned.

Kara raised a brow, shifting her gaze between Lena and Reign who was now sitting on the sofa, licking at its paws and rubbing them on its head, grooming itself.

“What?” Kara asked in confusion.

“Just that… I don’t.” Lena repeated, drumming her fingers on the hardwood floor.

“Uh, you don’t… what?” Kara asked again, still not getting it.

“The answer to your question, clueless human!” Lena replied, annoyed. Kara sank futher into her spot once again and Reign turned its head to look at the witch, who only grunted under her breath. “The answer to your question, sweet human… is no, I don’t have a magic broomstick. Instead of that, I can open portals to places I’ve been before, or I can transform into an animal, such as a crow, a mouse, a snake.”

The blonde looked at her funny and then nodded her head slowly. The annoyed way in which Lena was looking at her caused another question to pop into her mind, so she held Lena’s gaze, whose green eyes were always fixed on her.

“Eh… why am I here?” Kara asked and Lena arched a brow. The blonde squirmed in her place. “I mean… I’m not gonna tell anybody that you’re a witch, but for some reason you don’t want me to leave, which I don’t understand because… my presence seems to bother you, so… why am I here?”

Lena remained in silence for a moment. She could lie to her. She could hex her and make her fall asleep or make her forget her question. She could ignore her for another week.

But she didn’t have time.

She couldn’t stand Kara. She couldn’t stand any human, really. But she had to make an effort. Reign had already done so much by finding and bringing the blonde to her and now it was up to Lena to break her curse and, if she didn’t cooperate, then she’d die in ten months.

She sighed, feeling trapped.

“Because, apparently, fate has dictated you’re the only one whose love can save my life.” Lena confessed after having meditated for several minutes. The bewilderment on Kara’s face was obvious and Lena could only sigh again. “Although, if I think about it… death doesn’t sound so bad compared to giving my heart to you… an insignificant human.”

“Wait, I got stuck on the part where you said my love can save your life.” Kara said and then started laughing. “So, that’s why you told me I’m your betrothed now? Because my love is supposed to save you? You have to be really desperate if you really believe that.”

“Yeah, right?” Lena asked back, chuckling. “Fate must have snorted some rainbow dust.”

“Rainbow dust!” Kara exclaimed, laughing even harder than before. “God, you can be hilarious sometimes.”

Lena remained in silence, observing Kara laughing uncontrollably at her sarcastic comment. She’d rather die, the gods and the stars knew she’d rather die than give her heart away to a human. However, there she was. Her desperation lead her to cast a spell on the blonde so she couldn’t leave the apartment.

It was funny.

If Lillian could see her… she would be rejoicing in the excellent job she did.

“The person I believed was my mother placed this curse on me.” Lena muttered, making Kara stop laughing immediately and look at her with concern. “You see, love is something… unique for a witch. You have to choose the person to whom you’ll give your heart very carefully because if they ever betray you, you can’t even get revenge. If they die… you’ll live with the grief for the rest of your live. And if they don’t love you back… you will carry that pain and die alone.”

“Wh–”

“I’ve seen witches perish because of love. Others, yearning for it.” Lena sighed, interrupting Kara. “I have always avoided it. Love can be powerful but it can also be your doom. If you fall in love with the wrong person, you’re literally dead… or cursed. I am already cursed and, if it turns out you’re not the right person for me, then… I’m also dead. Don’t you think this is funny, human?”

Kara remained in silence, looking at Lena with worry in her eyes. She wanted to believe that everything she just said was just a joke, however, by Lena’s serious expression, she figured she was not kidding.

Love was complicated, Kara knew, the date she just had only confirmed once more that her chances of dying alone surrounded by cats was very high.

She didn’t know what to say.

This person, this witch, had just opened up to her in a way no one had before. She could be lying just like on the night they first met, yes, but the way in which pain and sorrow pooled in her eyes let Kara know she wasn’t lying.

She was going to die.

Kara had never been someone of importance. She had never felt like an important person in someone’s life other than her parents. Her sister rather be with her friends than with her. Her own friends had best friends other than her. Her ex partners had gotten better partners than her. No one stopped living because of her.

And now, there she was, this stranger who barged through her window in the shape of a crow. This witch had just told her that her love could save her life.

What a legend.

“Kara.” The blonde said after several long minutes of silence.

“What?” Lena asked, confused.

“My name is Kara, Kara Danvers.” Kara said, making Lena arch an eyebrow. “We can make our coexistence more enjoyable if you start calling me by my name.”

“I’d rather not.” Lena said, scornful. “Calling you by your name will only create a bond between us, and that’s not something I w–”

“Isn’t my love supposed to save you?” Kara interrupted Lena. “There’s no way in hell I fall in love with someone who goes around calling me ‘human’. So, you either start calling me by my name or you better start choosing the wood of your coffin.”

“Oh… I see. You’re right.” Lena mumbled, taking one of her hands to her chin as she thought what to do-

During several minutes, the only sound inside the apartment was of the objects moving on the kitchen as dinner was being made.

If Kara was saying that, it clearly meant she was okay with what Lena had proposed to her the night before, after giving her the elixir to help her suppress her abilities.

Lena didn’t know much about engagements but she was sure she must exchange dowries with Kara. At least, that’s what was done back in her days.

It wasn’t until Kara felt someone staring at her intensely that she turned to look at Lena, who was gazing at her, with a smile on her lips that made goose bumps appear all over her skin.

“That means you accept our engagement!” Lena exclaimed, excited.

“Wait, what?” Kara asked, puzzled.

To the blonde’s surprise, Lena pulled an elongated box from the inside of her dark cloak, which she opened before her. There was a gold medallion on the inside with a green rock that appeared to be an emerald.

“There was a legend among witch kind.” Lena started to tell, making Kara more confused. “They said that only a true heiress of the moon could possess this medallion. It was protected by a blood spell.”

Lena grabbed the medallion, pulling it out of its box and admiring it for an instant. The painful memory that haunted her every time she looked at it didn’t take long to take over her thoughts, making her close her eyes for a couple of seconds.

The blood. The screams. The tears. The green flash of light.

Lillian.

Letting out a puff of air, Lena held it tight in her hand.

“Morgana was one of them. She was known as the second most powerful witch of all times. The first one… was Selene. The mother of witchcraft.” Lena whispered, more to herself than to Kara, nevertheless, the blonde was paying close attention to her words. “I’m the third person in possession of it. It’s an heirloom among witches. An heirloom that disappeared with me twenty five years ago. And now, I want to offer it to you, Kara Danvers.”

“What!?” Kara almost yelled, getting away from the witch on the floor. “I… that’s… why!?”

“I have no family besides my half-brother. I’m on my own and I can’t offer you something such as a palace because I’m what one could call a fugitive.” Lena explained, grabbing one of Kara’s hands, placing the medallion in it and wrapping her own hand around it. “Kara Danvers… would you be my wife?”

“Hold on, wait!” Kara shouted, terrified. Lena raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

“I’m offering a dowry in exchange for your hand so we can be engaged to be married.” Lena said nonchalantly. “That way, I will be free of my curse and you will have a very hot wife. It’s a win, win, huma… Kara.”

Lena raised a brow when Kara’s face twisted in obvious anger.

“A-a… dowry?” Kara asked. The witch only nodded. Kara wished she could punch her like she had done the previous night. “A dowry? Are you insane or stuck on the eighteen century? Besides, both of us are women and I have nothing of value besides my TV. And I refuse to give it to you, it’s a smart TV and you’re a wannabe arsonist.”

“Kara, I’m a witch. I have no idea what a smart TV is. I don’t need it, I have way more interesting hobbies, like sacrificing virgins and…” Lena frowned a little, looking away in direction of the kitchen. “… Wait, how do you like your pasta? I didn’t ask you.”

“What?” Kara asked, distracted.

Lena rolled her eyes at Kara’s question.

“It’s a pretty simple question, huma…. Kara.” Lena said, clearing her throat. “How do you like your pasta?”

“Bolognese!” Kara answered.

“Ugh, disgusting…” Lena muttered. “I’m a vegetarian but I guess I can make two kinds of pasta.”

“Oh, I didn’t think that the woman who threatened my life could be an animal lover.” Kara said, giving the witch a dirty look.

“Your inferior species is a waste of oxygen. Animals are cute and innocent.” Lena said with disdain. “Anyways, Bolognese for you and pasta with mushroom sauce for myself. Our lives as fiancées will go pretty smoothly as long as we respect and don’t judge each other’s customs.”

“Threatening a person to death is a custom?” Kara inquired, arching an eyebrow.

“Where was I?” Lena asked, ignoring Kara’s last comment. “Oh, yeah, I like sacrificing virgins during Sabbath–”

“Wait! I… I understand, your whole explanation was good, but here’s what I don’t get…” Kara started, walking a little away from Lena. “What’s the rush with the whole wedding thing?”

Again, Lena took a minute to think about what she was going to say. She then shrugged disinterest.

“You are attractive. I like exclusivity.” Lena calmly said. “My life is on the line here. The idea that, as I’m courting you, you go around flirting with someone else makes me anxious. I don’t want to die… I’m not even five hundred years old yet.”

“I don’t think that’s necess– five hundred years!?” Kara asked, shocked. “How old are you!?”

“Rude.” Lena grunted, covering her face with a hand. “You should never ask a lady her age, Kara Danvers. It’s distasteful.”

“But… you… ah…” Kara mumbled, confused with the million questions rolling on her mind and that was sure Lena wouldn’t answer. Sighing, Kara shook her head gently. “I don’t think you understand how life works this days, Lena.”

The blonde carefully freed herself from Lena’s hold of her hand, placing the medallion on the box Lena had gotten it from.

She gave Lena a comforting smile.

“I’m not sure how our conversation got to this point. And I don’t want to offend you either, you’re attractive. I’m sure that if you ask any stranger to jump into your magic cauldron, they’d do it without hesitation but…” Kara scratched the back of her neck, nervous about the way Lena was looking at her. “… I barely know you, you tried to kill me twice and, to be honest, I don’t believe in love at first sight. So, with all the respect you deserve, I must reject your offer.”

Petrified. That was Lena’s current state.

She was petrified at the blonde’s words because, to tell the truth, Kara was the kind of girl who seemed to have a more cheerful demeanor. She looked like those fictional women she had read about on books, who fell in love with the prince just by looking at them once.

She had underestimated her. Apparently, this whole thing was going to be a little more complicated than she thought and she was sure a love potion wouldn’t work to break her curse.

Narrowing her eyes and chewing on her bottom lip, Lena observed the heirloom resting on the open box. She ran her hand over the artifact and closed the box, making it disappear with a movement of her hand.

“I see.” Lena whispered, trying to think of a solution for her current problem.

“But.” The blonde started to speak, getting Lena’s attention instantly, who raised her eyebrow as she looked at the blonde with interest. “Since you’ve been honest with me, allow me to be honest with you as well by saying something that’s been on my head all day.” Those words made a sparkle light up in Lena. Maybe not everything was lost, maybe she could still be saved. “I’d like… to teach you how a relationship works nowadays, what do you say?”

“A relationship?” Lena asked, tilting her head to the side, wondering if she was talking about the kind of relationship she and Samantha had. “You mean a sexual relationship? That kind of relationship?”

She saw as Kara’s face light up red in embarrassment, smiling at the sight. She liked the way the blonde looked with that red tint in her cheeks.

“N-not exactly.” Kara muttered, nervous. “I’m talking about a relationship as in… a couple.”

“Couples have sex.” Lena returned, slightly confused.

“We would start by just having dates, of course!” Kara specified, trying to avoid Lena’s insinuations. “We would talk, get to know each other, share some moments and then, maybe… over time… we would kiss?”

Lena opened her eyes wide in surprise.

That’s what she needed. A kiss was all she needed from the blonde. Although, it had to be a true love kiss.

How long would Kara take to give her a true love kiss? How would it feel? Probably like Samantha’s kisses.

Lena nodded energetically, not able to hide her excitement.

“How about next Tuesday?” Lena asked with a smile.

“Tuesday night.” The blonde clarified. “It sounds good, we can have dinner or go to the cinema… we could even do both… if you want, of course.”

“It’s fine by me, Kara.” Lena agreed, the smile never leaving her face.

Her eyes stayed focused on Kara’s, who smiled back at her.

“So… uh…” Kara started to mumble, scratching her forehead. “About having my own room.”

“Okay.” Getting up from her spot, Lena rubbed her hands together, sparkles jumping from between them. “Are you ready for some real magic, human?”

“Oh my God, of course!” Kara gushed, getting up as well. Wait, wait! Can I record this for my instagram?”

“Why do you keep using words I don’t understand, Kara?” Lena inquired, confused. “Just come here and look or I’ll do it making sure you can’t see it.”

“Okay, alright!” Kara exclaimed, pulling her phone out and starting to record. “Do it now!”

Walking a few steps away from Kara, Lena got close to one of the outside walls of the building. She closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on what she had to do.

Kara witnessed with excitement as several things around Lena started to levitate such as books and scrolls, and even the witch’s hair shook a little.

Lena reached out, touching the wall with both hands, and a circle with a seven points star on the inside glowed on the wall. The circle’s green light intensified at the same time some wood planks appeared to emerge from the luminous circle where Lena had her hands on.

Kara observed as the planks became a door.

With a final green glow, Lena gave a few steps back, holding the doorknob of the new door she had just make appear.

“Your room is ready, human.” Lena said, a haughty smile adorning her face.

Kara entered the room screaming in excitement, finding it empty. She shut up right away.

“What!? It’s empty!” Kara complained with a frown. “This is a robbery! There was supposed to be a bed and, I don’t know… a desk or something else.”

“You asked for a room, you didn’t say a ‘fully furnished bedroom’.” Lena retorted, shrugging. “Be a little more grateful, you also have your own closet now.”

“You’re a fraud!” Kara said, pointing at her as she kept filming. “I bet your magic wasn’t enough to make a bed, that’s why it’s empty.”

“How dare you insinuate I’m weak, insolent human!?” Lena asked, offended. “Move!”

Pushing Kara, Lena made a book appear on her hands, reading it carefully before placing her hand on the floor.

Once again, Kara saw a circle with a seven points star appear on the floor and, after a green glow, a bed appeared on the same place.

“Easy!” Lena assured her, crossing her arms over her chest. “Now you owe me a favor, Danvers.”

“What!? Why!?” Kara asked.

“Because I’m a witch, Kara! Not a fairy godmother who goes around granting wishes.” Lena explained, smirking. “Now go set the table while I… uh… read over my scroll.”

“Fine, whatever.” Kara grunted, walking out of the room. “Can you move my clothes to my closet with magic?”

“Not today.” Lena muttered, looking at her hands and frowning.

It was starting to happen. Her magic was running out more often than before, she felt more tired than usual, and reading gave her a headache.

What Kara had said, even though it was offensive, was true. Her magic was not enough to barely do anything for months now. She had turned to elixirs and amulets but they weren’t enough.

That’s why she had arrived to her apartment in the shape of a crow instead of through a portal, because she was too tired to summon one.

Lena observed as Kara placed the dishes on the table, cheery. In an almost inexplicable way, the blonde tripped on her own feet and fell to the floor, breaking her glasses.

“Ugh… Lena! Can you fix my glasses with magic?” The blonde asked, not yet getting up from the floor.

Again, she was right. Lena was really desperate to believe that young woman was her salvation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Adam's date is basically its basically a terrible date and Kara being officially done with him, thinking about her crappy love life in general.
> 
> Sorry for any typos, we don't have a beta.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And remember, this fic is comedy and drama, so a dramedy ;)


	5. Sabbath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara put the popcorn in a bowl and got ready to watch the movie she had picked.
> 
> Then, whispers coming out of somewhere stopped her from pressing play.
> 
> She sat straight on the couch and looked around, noticing she could also heard wilderness sounds which was pretty odd since she was in a building in the middle of the city; noises such as water splashing from a waterfall were not normal.
> 
> She headed towards the room Lena had created for her but everything was silent and the noise was less noticeable there.
> 
> Trying to follow the noise, Kara stopped in front of Lena’s bedroom door, where the sounds seemed to come from.
> 
> She entered the place again but it wasn’t until she opened the closet that she could hear with clarity what was stopping her from having her movie night.
> 
> Away from the many garments inside the closet, she found some sort of dark portal on the back wall of the closet.
> 
> “Holy… shit.” Kara whispered, opening her eyes as wide as she could. “This is so cool. Is it real? I need to film this!”  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Kara goes somewhere she's not supposed to, gets in trouble and Lena has to save her. But she's not the only one who needs saving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promissed, here's another update! However, next update should be out in a while, maybe two weeks, since both Quasart and I will be a bit busy, but fear not, it will come.
> 
> Sorry for any typos/grammatical errors, I don't have a beta.

It was Saturday.

And Kara would have loved to have the day off if it wasn’t for the fact that she ran away from work on Thursday.

When she woke up that morning breakfast was already served, however, Lena was nowhere to be found. None of the doors she opened led her to the witch’s room.

Only when she sat down to eat was when she noticed a note next to the dish containing two fried eggs, bacon and toast.

‘Clean up.’

That was it. Half of the paper had some type of decorative border with flowers and those two words written in the middle of it. Lena’s initials were written in the bottom right corner of the card, although Kara didn’t think that was necessary. No one else lived there. Or that’s what she wanted to believe.

Even though she was out of the office early and most of her time there she was booking appointments, dinners and meetings for next week, Kara arrived home at sundown.

Again, there was no clue of her roommate’s whereabouts.

It was odd. Every day of last week she had found her in the middle of the wooden living room, reading. But now, the living room was the one the apartment came with, carpeted floors and white walls.

“I’m home.” The blonde said with a voice tone loud enough to be heard on the entire place. “Lena?”

Arching a brow, Kara ventured to open Lena’s bedroom door, this time actually finding the room but no trace of the witch.

Shrugging with disinterest, Kara let he purse down on the living room floor, launching herself on the sofa and turning on the TV. She surfed through the channels until she found a movie that looked interesting and then she went to the kitchen to make herself some popcorn.

“Hey, mom.” The blonde said to the phone when she got a call from Eliza.

 _“How have you been, baby?”_ The woman asked from the other side of the line.

“I’m doing fine. To tell you the truth, I thought that living on my own would be hard but I’m getting used to it.” Kara answered, walking away from the kitchen towards the balcony. “How are you, mom? Miss me a lot?”

“ _More than a lot. Are you eating well? What have you been eating? Junk food?_ ” Eliza asked, making Kara chuckle.

“I’m eating three times a day, homemade food, mom.” Kara said, smiling.

“ _You can’t cook, honey._ ” Eliza retorted, worried. Kara chuckled again. “ _How’s work?_ ”

“It’s good. A little boring but that’s office work.” Kara replied, leaning on the balcony rail. “How’s dad?”

She wished she could tell her mother everything that had happened. She wished she could ask her what to do, but she was sure the answer would be ‘come back home’ and that wasn’t an option to Kara.

She kept the conversation with her mother short, trying to sound as normal as she could. She put the popcorn in a bowl and got ready to watch the movie she had picked.

Then, whispers coming out of somewhere stopped her from pressing play.

Kara sat straight on the couch and looked around, noticing she could also heard wilderness sounds which was pretty odd since she was in a building in the middle of the city; noises such as water splashing from a waterfall were not normal.

She headed towards the room Lena had created for her but everything was silent and the noise was less noticeable there.

Trying to follow the noise, Kara stopped in front of Lena’s bedroom door, where the sounds seemed to come from.

She entered the place again but it wasn’t until she opened the closet that she could hear with clarity what was stopping her from having her movie night.

Away from the many garments inside the closet, she found some sort of dark portal on the back wall of the closet.

“Holy… shit.” Kara whispered, opening her eyes as wide as she could. “This is so cool. Is it real? I need to film this!”

Pulling her phone out of the front pocket of her jeans, Kara pointed it at the portal, looking at the hole through the camera and noticing as the image got distorted, but there it was. An entrance to God know where in her closet.

“So… uh… I know some people believe I edited the last video. I want to confess I can barely use filters for my photos on Instagram… so… this… this is real.” Kara said to her phone, pointing at the portal in a way that her hand was visible in the live video. “I don’t know where this will take me, it’s pretty dark in there and… well, the witch is gone. I suppose she’s in there but… what if I go straight to hell by going in there? What if I go to Narnia?”

Kara switched to the frontal camera, letting her 10 people audience see her. Her surprised face was shown on camera.

The idea of going inside was very tempting. She got closer to the portal, switching to the back camera so the portal was visible.

“If it’s Narnia, I’ll be back with a picture of Aslan because I’m not sure if there will be cellphone reception insi– whoa!” Kara exclaimed when, just by touching it, she went through the portal. “Ouch.”

Kara landed on the grass face down, confused. She got up quickly and held her phone tighter.

“Oh no.” Kara muttered, looking around her. “Oh no.” She repeated when she couldn’t see anything other than darkness. She looked down to her phone, noticing there was no service and, therefore, her live video ended. She quickly turned on the flash to see. “Oh no, no, no, no, no. Stop. Don’t panic. Record Narnia, Kara, you’re on Narnia.”

The cold she felt made her shiver, however, that didn’t stop the blonde from recording the trees around her in the middle of the dark. Turning to look behind her back, Kara found a hole that appeared to be in the middle of nowhere, from which the lights from Lena’s bedroom came out, barely bright enough to allow her to see the clothes on the closet.

She supposed that if she went through it again she’d be back home and nothing would happen if Lena didn’t find out she was snooping around the place the portal took her.

“Well, Narnia is cold but it’s not snowing. I’d really like to know where I actually am but I don’t have reception and my GPS is not responding for some reason.” Kara said, taking a few steps away from the portal. She heard something moving to her right and some whispers to her left. “What? W-what was that?”

Kara felt something run behind her but there was nothing other than trees and bushes when she turned. The whispers to her left became louder. At that, the blonde took a step back, scared.

“I think this isn’t Narnia.” Kara muttered, pointing the flash of her phone to the left. Then she could see the glint of two pairs of red eyes in the middle of the trees a little far away. “And I’m sure those are not fauns.”

Walking backwards, Kara stepped on a twig which made her direct the flash to the ground. When she pointed it back to her left, she couldn’t find the two pairs of eyes.

It wasn’t funny anymore.

She turned around hurriedly in direction to the portal.

She was about to touch it when a strange force prevented her from keep moving. Panic coursed through her veins when her feet stopped touching the ground and started to levitate away from the portal.

“Well, well… look what I found, Purity. You were right, there was someone snooping around.” A voice said behind Kara’s back.

Something forced Kara to turn in the air and then she was face to face with a woman with Asian features, whose stare made her shiver in a different way the cold had. That woman was accompanied by a dark skinned woman.

“What brings a human to this place?” The other woman asked. “How did she get here? We’re pretty far away from civilization.”

“Maybe… she’s not human.” The woman in front of Kara hissed, trailing her sharp nails over Kara’s cheek.

“A nymph?” Inquired again the woman named Purity. “But she’s wearing human garments.”

“Nymphs have pointy earshells and twigs in their hair.” The dark haired woman added.

“Whatever she is, we must get back, Pestilence.” Purity said, smiling with spite. “Our lady will be pleased with this second sacrifice.”

“Oh, she will be very pleased.” Pestilence replied, smiling with the same malice as her company.

Both let out a mocking laugh and Kara wanted to shake her head and scream, she wanted to run away from there, but Pestilence spell prevented her from doing it.

Walking by the woods with Kara’s body levitating behind them, both woman took her to a big bonfire and, if she was scared before, as soon as she looked around, panic invaded every fiber of Kara’s being.

On the dirt floor, there was a big blood circle with a seven points star inside, just like the symbol that appeared the night before when Lena used her magic to create her room.

But what terrorized Kara was the young woman that lied on the center of the star, naked, candles around her and a gag on her mouth. Kara could swear she was not older than fifteen years old.

On three points of the star stood three people with black cloaks, their faces hidden away from Kara’s view.

One of them, the one on the center, had a dagger in her hands.

“The moment is getting closer and everything is ready, also she’s about to arrive.” The person on the middle spoke. “Where were you?”

“Hunting.” Pestilence answered.

The two women who captured Kara started laughing again. Then, with a hand gesture from Pestilence, Kara fell to the ground, letting out a moan of pain and realizing she could move once again.

Her first instinct was to flee, however, the two woman prevented her from doing so by standing in front of her.

“She was spying on us from afar.” Purity spoke up. “I think she’s a huntress, we could use her as a second sacrifice.”

“No, no, no… I… this is a mistake!” Kara stammered, frightened. “I was in my house and there was a portal on the closet… I’m not a huntress, I swear!”

“What the fuck?!” The person on the middle gasped.

Kara recognized that voice, so she turned around, watching as the person holding the dagger removed the hood from her face.

It was Lena.

“Lena!” The blonde yelled, running to her but not being able to reach her as the two other people stood in the way. Kara stopped, watching as lightning appeared on one of the hooded figures hands. “Lena, help me, tell them I’m not a huntress!”

The raven haired woman rolled her eyes and, leaving the dagger on a stand behind her, walked to Kara and grabbed her by the arm with a frown. Pulling her away from the group of women, Lena spoke under her breath.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” The witch asked, scowling.

“Would you believe me if I told you I thought your portal was the entrance to Narnia?” Kara asked, feeling a little relaxed by Lena’s presence. “Is this your coven? Are you doing Sabbath? I’ve read about it online.”

“It’s none of your busine –”

“Lena.” The voice of one of the women made Lena hunch her shoulders on her spot next to Kara, squeezing her eyes shut and waiting she didn’t ask the question she was obviously going to ask. “Who is she?”

The raven haired woman turned around, a serious look on her face, however her features shifted from serious to nervous when she noticed all four pairs of eyes on her.

She let out a small chuckle.

“W-who is she?” Lena repeated the question. “She is… Kara.”

One of the hooded figures took a step forward, making another question Lena wanted to avoid.

“And _what_ is Kara?” The woman inquired, lifting the blade in her hands. “Is she a witch?”

“I’ve never heard of a witch with that name.” Purity said. “Kara, what?”

“It’s an unusual name.” Pestilence commented, narrowing her eyes at Lena. “Where is she from?”

“Is this some kind of interrogatory?” Lena reproached, crossing her arms. “Because if it is, then, excuse me, I must have turned the wrong way. I thought we were celebrating Sabbath!”

One of the hooded figures let out a chortle and Lena could only roll her eyes in annoyance.

“We just want to know why is there a huntress lurking around.” Purity said, cautiously. “One that knows who you are.”

“Yes.” Pestilence agreed, starting to walk in Lena’s direction. “Maybe you set us up and are waiting for her to kill us to steal our souls.”

Instantly, the atmosphere changed between the five witches. They all became alert, and as the other four took a step towards Lena, the raven haired woman stepped between Kara and them. Kara was quick to hide behind Lena.

“What the hell are you doing, Grace?” Lena asked grinding her teeth. “Who do you think I am? I am Lena Kieran Luthor!”

“Descendant of Morgana LeFay,” Grace said in a mocking tone, “I know your absurd introduction by heart!” Her sharp nails came out again. The woman’s eyes glowed in a yellowish tone and Lena frowned even more, hyper alert to any attack. “Answer now! What is she and why does she treat you with such confidence!?”

“She is… she’s a human!” Lena reiterated, without moving from her position between Kara and the other women. “And she… she is… she’s my partner!”

The four women appeared to be in shock, even Kara behind her looked at her with a surprise in her face.

Purity was the first one to look at Lena suspiciously, shaking her head.

“Lena Kieran Luthor, dating a human?” Purity’s eyes turned grey after asking the question. “I don’t believe it.”

“That’s right!” One of the hooded figures exclaimed, lightning sparkling on her hands. “You hate humans!”

“Y-yes! I do but… eh.” Lena mumbled, trying to think about something that made sense. Sighing, she rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Fuck you. I don’t have to explain to you why I’m dating who I’m dating. As long as Reign isn’t herself I’m the leader of this coven! I don’t owe any of you–”

Lena stopped talking when she had to create a shield in front of herself. She grabbed Kara by her arm with one hand while she used the other to maintain the shield and repel Grace’s direct attack, who had thrown herself at Lena to try to scratch her with her claws.

“Fuck!” Kara moaned when Lena made them appear elsewhere, hidden in the dark of the woods. The blonde got up from the ground, looking at Lena reproachfully. “Be gentle.”

“Quiet.” Lena whispered, covering Kara’s mouth with her hand. “She’s coming.”

Kara, unable to say anything, could only pant when Lena pushed her, making her fall to the ground again to avoid Grace’s hand from piercing through her flesh. The blonde observed in surprise as the Asian woman had pierced through a tree instead.

The witch’s yellow eyes glowed in the darkness, a chill running down Kara’s back when she saw them.

Lena brought both hands before Grace, making the magic circle Kara had seen before appear. However, when Lena managed to conjure her flames inside the circle they only managed to burn the tree trunk as Grace was gone.

Kara noticed Lena’s nervousness as something moved around them on the dark. The witch kept trying to follow her opponent with her eyes but she was too fast and the lack of a light source wasn’t helpful.

Putting her hands together, Lena crouched to touch the ground next to her feet. Kara watched as the magic circle appeared beneath her and, just before something managed to touch her, flames surrounded her and Lena.

“A barrier, heiress of the Luthor family?” Grace laughed. “That’s how low you’ve fallen? Weak fires and weak barriers?”

“Yes, well. If it was daytime and you didn’t have the shadows of the trees to hide, this would be a piece of cake.” Lena said with disinterest. “What can I say? I adapt, I survive… I win.”

“I am not Reign, arrogant Luthor.” Grace growled, scratching Lena’s barrier with her claws, surprising her. “She was always by your side.” When Grace buried her claws on the barrier, as if it was made out of glass, Kara held her breath. “I will not!”

Lena tried to avoid the Asian woman’s touch but even as she moved out of the way as fast as she could, Grace’s claws managed to scratch her chest.

“Too slow, Parker.” Lena mocked her in a whisper.

A flame started to burn from her hand, spreading to her opponent’s skin, however it didn’t appear to be affecting Grace at all, who smiled wickedly.

“These are your oh so powerful flames, descendant of Morgana?” Grace asked with arrogance. “Pathetic.”

“Your manicure is pathetic.” Lena retorted with sarcasm. “Poison is out of fashion, Grace. On the other hand, fire… fire purifies.”

Grace watched with confusion as Lena disappeared along with Kara, leaving her inside the barrier.

The next thing Kara saw were several magic circles appearing inside the barrier, around the Asian woman.

Kara’s eyes shifted between Lena and the place where Grace was, whose figure was lost between the flames shooting out of the magic circles, burning the witch.

Lena disappeared again with Kara when three daggers were aimed at her head. A fourth dagger she wasn’t counting on made her push Kara out of the way again, making her fall to the ground but preventing the blade from hurting her.

“You dare to defy your Mistress, Gayle?” Lena questioned, watching as one of the two woman with her hood still on played with several small blades, slowly getting close to her. “I’m not surprised. I don’t need to be a poor excuse of a clairvoyant to see this coming.”

“Do you know what happens when you mix fire with electricity, Lena?” The aforementioned asked, removing her hood and smiling at Lena with faux innocence.

“An overload.” The last witch with the hood on answered.

The raven haired woman could barely look up at the sky when a lightning stroke her.

“Lena!” Kara shouted, watching in panic the place where the lightning impacted.

The dust in the air and the faint light the moon provided in the middle of that forest prevented everyone from seeing Lena for a few moments. Kara’s breathing was agitated, fearing the worse.

However, Lena’s silhouette and a green flash of light made the witch who had just attacked her to sigh with irritation.

“That medallion is trash. It can’t just absorb magic, it’s like… cheating.” Leslie complained, running her hand down her face. “And now she stole my spell, which should be illegal. Someone call the ministry of magic or something.”

Lena let out a mocking laugh.

“Not even with a curse that consumes my magic can any of you beat me, impure fools.” Lena bragged, crossing her arms over her chest, “Give up now or I will show you why you are not the leaders of this coven.”

“If Julia did something other than watching, we would kick your ass, idiot.” The witch with the hood on mumbled.

“Attacking Reign’s protégée five minutes before she arrives?” Julia asked, laughing sarcastically. “I’m out, Leslie. I value my life.”

“Fuck, you’re right.” Leslie mumbled with reluctance. “Whatever, let’s ignore Lena’s new pet and get back to the ritual. I’m hungry.”

“Can someone put Grace out?” Gayle asked as she watched the barrier still on fire. “It’s painful to watch.”

“Actually, I’ve been here for a while.” Grace mumbled, getting out from behind a tree. “That was my Phoenix feathers cloak… it cost three hundred gold coins, Luthor, pay up.”

“Your cloak paid the price of your insolence.” Lena grunted, looking at Grace scornfully. “This human belongs to me. If any of you lay a finger on her… I will annihilate you with my bare hands.”

“Why would anyone want to touch a human?” Leslie asked with disgust. “I mean… their entire species is gross.”

“Absolutely.” Julia agreed, nodding her head.

“Yeah… a human… disgusting.” Gayle nervously added, clearing her throat. “Completely disgusting, yeah.”

A meow made everyone present turn around, observing at who had just arrived.

To Kara’s surprise, all four witches bowed before the cat’s presence, the same she had lived with for a little over a month.

“Streaky!” Kara said and the cat seemed to be surprised to see her there. “Oh, you little curious thing, did you also went inside the portal without meaning to?” Before the shocked gaze of the four witches, Kara approached the cat, stroking behind its ears. “It will be best if we get back home, Lena is about to do some witch stuff, I don’t think you want to get your cute and furry paws dirty.”

“I-is she…?” It was all that came out of Julia’s lips who observed frozen in place as Kara lifted the cat in her arms, making it purr with her caresses.

When the cat realized everyone was staring at her, she meowed, making them lower their heads again.

“W-we’re sorry, dark sovereign.” Grace said, keeping her eyes on the ground.

“Dark sovereign?” Kara asked, arching an eyebrow.

She took a minute for the words Lena had told her before to sink in. It wasn’t a cat, she was their mentor.

“Oh, that’s right! You’re not Streaky, you’re… Sam… Reign? Whatever, you’ll participate on this?” The blonde inquired and, to her surprise, the cat nodded its head and lead out a low meow. “Okay… then… I’ll go back home, I guess.”

“Please and thank you, honey, I’ll reward you later.” Lena said hurriedly. She grabbed Kara by her arm and pulled her away from that place as she guided her through the forest towards the portal. “Are you out of your mind!? Do you go through all the magic portals you find in other people’s closets!?”

Lena spoke as both got closer to the portal, making the blonde look at her with wonder.

“That… was… incredible!” Kara gushed in excitement, making Lena’s face redden with anger. Kara shook her arms all around, making exaggerated gestures. “You were… and… the fire and the daggers! The lightning!!! Do you and your friends always say hello like that? Because if you do, I need to come to your get together’s more often.”

Lena looked at Kara, confusion written all over her face.

“Do you think this is a game? We almost died there!” Lena shouted, pushing Kara in direction to the portal. “If I wasn’t _me_ , the chances of you being alive right now would be none. Grace is diabolic and Julia… you’re lucky Julia is extremely loyal to Reign or else, she would have literally taken your breath away.”

“But you are… you’re you!” Kara retorted, not being able to contain her excitement. “I can’t believe I just witnessed a true witches’ fight. That was so cool. And it’s all filmed in my… wait… where is my phone!? Are you kidding me? Did I drop it?”

Kara searched for her phone on her pockets with frustration. Lena, for her part, looked at her confused. Sighing with exasperation, the witch pointed at the portal.

“Get out of my sight before I make you disappear, Kara Danvers.” Lena deadpanned.

“Okay, yeah. But, how about you help me find my phone?” Kara asked her, wishing she could see the ground with the faint moonlight. “This is really an emergency.”

“Give me your hand.” The witch growled, taking Kara’s hand with little finesse. “Now, think about whatever you’re looking for.”

“My phone, my phone, my phone, my phone, my ph–”

“I said think about it, not repeat it over and over again while I’m – ugh!” Lena wobbled on her spot when she was able to get Kara’s phone to her hands using magic. She took her hand to her chest, noticing the blood. “Damned Parker.”

“My phone!” Kara exclaimed excited, but her expression of glee quickly changed to worry as she took a better look at Lena. “Lena, you’re bleeding!”

“Of course I’m not!” The witch grumbled, covering her skin with the fabric of her cloak. “Go through the portal, there’s food on the fridge. Just eat and go to bed.”

“But, you… I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep after seeing you like this.” Kara whispered, still worried. “Why don’t you come home too? We can go to the doctor and–”

“I’m not going to any human healer.” The witch protested, pushing Kara towards the portal. “Julia will heal me, I will perform my ritual, make Sam back to herself, and then I will come back home because we have a date on Tuesday, you got it?”

“But–”

“Kara, listen to me!” Lena yelled, irritated. “Can you just do what I’m asking you? This is nothing, I’m not a fragile human like you, I am Len–”

“The red Power Ranger. Yes, yes, I know.” Kata mumbled, kidding. “I’m just… I’m sorry. For your injury, it was my fault.”

“It’s not a big deal, Kara. I’ve had worse injuries.” Lena assured Kara, but she only scared her more.

“You know that doesn’t make me feel better, right?” Kara said without looking away from the covered spot where Lena’s injury was. “Are you really okay?”

Lena nodded and the rolled her eyes.

“It’s just a scratch, Kara.” Lena said with contempt. “Trust me. The day something is really about to kill me, I would ran away into a portal to Ireland to die watching one last sunset on my homeland.”

Without looking away from Lena, Kara nodded slowly. Sighing, she took a step towards the portal.

“Don’t wait up for me.” Lena said as goodbye.

“Kara nodded again and watched as Lena put on her hood, turning around to get back to the place the ritual was taking place.

The blonde went through the portal, coming into the closet and giving the portal one final glance before closing the door.

She looked at her phone’s screen and realized the recording she had been doing stopped on its own at some point. She took a look at the whole video. Everything went dark from the moment Kara was tossed to the ground by Grace.

“This is garbage.” Kara grunted, not looking away from the device.

She wasn’t expecting to find that, when she opened her social networks, somehow her live video had gone viral.

She had barely been out of the house for roughly half an hour. But in that time, both the video from the night before and that night’s live had thousands of views and comments.

“I’m famous! This is… it’s… it’s incredible!” Kara squeaked, reading the people’s comments. “‘Are you dating a witch?’ Hum… what should I respond? Technically, I’m not, so…”

Without giving much thought to what Lena would be doing for the next hours, Kara stayed on her social media for a long while, shifting her gaze between the movie she was trying to watch and her phone. She’d pop a popcorn into her mouth every now and then.

She didn’t take long to post the video she had filmed after entering the portal, getting some comments saying something about pausing the video on a certain second to see a faded face in the shadows.

If she hadn’t seen Grace after, she could barely see the shape of the face, but Kara could see her almost perfectly. Her golden eyes glowed even with Kara’s flash. It was scary. Even more so than Lena, the Asian woman had scared her a lot.

She lost track of time. The movie she was seeing was coming to its end when she heard a noise coming from Lena’s room.

It was a buzz that turned into a big crashing sound in a second. Kara arched a brow when her TV tuned off on its own and all the light bulbs in the living room started to flicker until they turned off completely.

In total darkness, Kara could only use her cellphone flash, feeling a weird tension in the atmosphere all of sudden.

The noise inside Lena’s room became louder and Kara jumped on her spot the moment the door cracked when Lena crashed against it, falling to the living room floor and spat some blood on it.

Kara could only open her eyes in surprise, starting to eat the remaining popcorn on her bowl a little fast and never taking the flash away from the witch.

“You said you had found a solution!” A voice Kara didn’t recognize made Kara point the flash towards the bedroom.

She looked at a tanned skinned woman that, for an instant, she couldn’t recognize. She entered the living room with nothing more than a dark cloak covering her body and a ruby choker that glowed constantly. Kara almost choked when she saw the woman lifting Lena with ease, suffocating her with one of her hands.

“A permanent solution!” The brunette yelled.

“Sam…” Lena pleaded, shaking her feet. “… wait–”

“Shut up!” The brunette shouted, throwing Lena to the wall to her right. “I’ve had enough of your stupidity!”

Extending her right arm upward, Sam created a magic circle that Kara believed she had seen before. The brunette took the handle of a black sword, which she drew out of the circle and waved in front of Lena.

Kara could only watch everything from the couch, concerned about what was happening.

“For twenty five years I’ve been confined in the body of cat, in this shack, hidden from all the hunters and witched that want me dead.” Sam said, tensing her jaw. She attacked Lena with her sword, who lifted a hand to create a barrier in front of herself. “For twenty five years I’ve looked after who would be the solution to your curse and I made sure no witch could come close to her to hurt her or any hunter to figure out who she is, and now she’s here!”

Another attack and Lena’s shield began to crack. The raven haired woman frowned, trying to think of a solution, however, Reign’s wrath only made her stronger and, because of her curse, Lena was beneath her.

“All because of you!!!” Sam shouted, enraged. She hit the shield with her sword again. “Because you were like a sister tome, you were my chosen one. Alongside you I thought I could forge a true empire of terror for Krypton!”

“Samantha, just listen to me!” Lena begged, terrified by the fact that her barrier couldn’t take another hit.

“But now, look at us!” Sam roared, clutching her free hand on her tunic over her chest, ignoring Lena. “Everything around us is a constant demonstration of your incompetence, that you can’t do a simple task correctly!”

Kara jumped on her spot when Lena’s barrier cracked like glass and the edge of Sam’s sword scrapped her arm, making her moan in pain. Lena crawled away from Reign, who only walked in her direction slowly, her eyes glowing in a red shade that made the blonde spectator’s skin crawl.

“Sam… Sammy… this is the solution, I… I’ve worked on it during all this time.” Lena said, looking at Reign with fear. “There’s no other way!”

“Is that how it is, Lena?” Sam asked, observing as Lena nodded repeatedly. When the raven haired woman bumped into some piece of furniture on her back, Reign placed the tip of her sword on her neck. “Shhh, calm down, honey… I have a solution for my rage.”

When Sam raised her sword, Lena closed her eyes shut. Kara took a quick breath of air, choking on one of the popcorn she'd been scooping into her mouth.

Then, the blonde started coughing.

A few tears escaped her eyes due to the coughing fit and, patting herself on the chest with a hand, she set her phone to the side to grab her soda with the other hand, which was on the coffee table in front of the couch where the blonde was sitting. With the flash of her phone pointing at her own blushing face, Kara drank the entire content of her glass, managing to swallow that popcorn that was stuck on her throat.

When she redirected her gaze to the place of the living room where the witches were, she could see Reign looking at her with surprise thanks to the little light that entered through the window.

All of sudden, to her and Lena’s surprise, Sam started laughing.

“Oh, by Yuda Kal, it’s incredible how many stupid things always happen to you, Kara.” Sam said without stopping laughing.

The brunette’s laughter started to change and so did she.

Before Kara’s shocked look, Sam appeared to start shrinking to the point where she disappeared inside the dark cloak. Her sword fell to the floor making a clinking metallic sound.

Then, all of the sudden, the lights turned back on.

Kara got up from her spot and, wiping her nose and mouth, she got closer to the place the tanned skinned woman once was, finding the black cat that had been living in the apartment since she arrived.

The blonde stared at the cat with surprise, who fidgeted on its’ spot apparently happy, and then she turned her look to Lena, who looked at the cat with relief.

Lena got up from the floor and looked at Kara with a glint in her eyes the blonde could not identify.

“Lena,” Kara started to speak in a whisper. “what did just happ–”

To Kara’s surprise, Lena rushed to give her a hug, resting her head on her shoulder and making the blue eyed woman tense under her touch. She felt Lena’s agitated breathing on her neck and in the moment she heard a weep coming from the witch, she moved her arms to reciprocate the hug.

“Thank you, Kara.” Lena muttered between sobs. “You just saved me.”


	6. Daughter of the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait a minute!” Kara asked, getting up from the bed to follow Lena. “What is happening to me? Why do I have this strength all of sudden? Did you… hex me?”
> 
> Lena didn’t stop walking. She went inside her room, being followed by the blonde.
> 
> “I did not hex you, but those are excellent questions.” Lena said, sitting on her bed. "It’s a shame the explanation it’s too long for me to want to discuss it on a Sunday at five in the morning.”
> 
> “But Lena!” The blonde complained, sitting beside Lena on the bed. “I won’t be able to fall back asleep if you don’t tell me!”
> 
> “I happen to know an infallible sleeping spell. It requires a baseball bat.” Lena answered with contempt, getting under her covers, laying on one side of the bed. “Want to give it a try?”  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Kara wants to know what's happenign to her and Lena tells her a story.

Kara blinked a few times, feeling a little sleepy still. She observed her bed in the distance, in front of her, and wetted her dry lips before rolling over, searching with her right hand the sheets and blanket that should be covering her.

She frowned, not feeling the covers over her body and sat up on her spot, feeling the action of sitting up too easy to perform. She scratched the back of her head as she looked for her sheets with half closed eyes but she could only see a strange ceiling lamp next to her feet. She arched a brow, trying to shake the sleep off so she could process what was going on.

When she tried to get up from bed, she couldn’t. Because she was not on the bed. She was above it. Literally.

“Lena!!!” The blonde yelled, dragging the last vocal of the witch’s name. “Lena, come quickly!”

“A fairy, where!?” Lena exclaimed, barging into the room and looking around, sleepy and confused. “And the human? Where is she?”

“I’m up here!” Kara shouted, wrapping her arms around herself. “I woke up here, help me down.”

Lena then looked up, finding the blonde sitting on the ceiling. She let out a chuckle, observing Kara’s hair cascading like gold and the fear in the blonde’s blue eyes.

“You have a very serious case of somnambulism.” The raven haired woman said, laughing at her own joke. “I didn’t know humans could climb walls while asleep.”

“We can’t! Help me down and stop laughing.” Kara demanded, holding her arms out to Lena. “I don’t understand what happened.”

“Oh, I think I know.” Lena muttered, giving a small jump to grab Kara’s hands. She shook her feet on the air, not being strong enough to pull the blonde off the ceiling. “This isn’t working."

“You think?” Kara retorted, letting go of the witch so her feet were back on the floor. “What will I do now? I wanted to binge watch some series today but I’m stuck on the ceiling. I don’t think I can watch TV upside down.”

“Kara, I just have to give you a restraint elixir and your powers will go away” The witch nonchalantly said. “It’s not a big deal.”

“An elixir for what? What are you talking about?” The blonde asked, watching Lena closing her bedroom door and opening it again to get out. “Don’t leave me here alone!”

“Don’t be a crybaby, Kara, I’m just looking for something on the closet.” Lena commented, rolling her eyes. “I swear, I had it right here. It’s scarlet, scarlet… scarlet!” The witch cheered, taking a bottle in her hand and closing the door, walking to Kara. “Here it is. Drink a little and give it back to me.”

“What is it?” The blonde asked with a little distrust.

“Kara… it’s five in the morning. I almost died twice in less than twelve hours, once as I was trying to save you from a circus of maniac witches.” Lena said casually, rubbing her temple with one of her hands. “Do you still believe I want to poison you or something?”

The blonde took a moment to think about it.

“Yes?” Kara hesitated to answer.

“Perfect. Thanks for the clarification.” Lena said, turning around to close and open the door again, finding her room on the other side of the door. “Have a good night’s rest up there.”

“No, wait! Okay, okay. I trust you.” Kara said, crawling on the ceiling to get close to Lena. “Give me that.”

Stretching her arm out to Lena, Kara grabbed the bottle she offered.

Taking a sip, the blonde almost chocked because of the fact that she drank the elixir while being upside down. She gave the bottle back to the witch, who made it disappear on a cloud of smoke.

“So… when will it take eff–whoa!” The blonde yelled when she suddenly fell off the ceiling. She closed her eyes tight, waiting to feel her face impacting on the floor but the pain never came. “What the fuck? I… what?”

With a movement form her hand, Lena made the blonde float towards the bed, letting her drop on the mattress.

“Done. Cry out again only if you see a fairy.” Lena said, turning around to leave the room.

“Wait a minute!” Kara asked, getting up from the bed to follow Lena. “What is happening to me? Why do I have this strength and why am I floating to the ceiling all of sudden? Did you… hex me?”

Lena didn’t stop walking. She went inside her room, being followed by the blonde.

“I did not hex you, but those are excellent questions.” Lena said, sitting on her bed. "It’s a shame the explanation it’s too long for me to want to discuss it on a Sunday at five in the morning.”

“But Lena!” The blonde complained, sitting beside Lena on the bed. “I won’t be able to fall back asleep if you don’t tell me!”

“I happen to know an infallible sleeping spell. It requires a baseball bat.” Lena answered with contempt, getting under her covers, laying on one side of the bed. “Want to give it a try?”

“You’re so mean.” Kara hissed, taking the covers away from the witch. “C’mon, Lena! Please, tell me.”

“Aren’t humans the ones who claim Sunday is a day for resting?” Lena asked, covering herself again with no finesse. “Go to sleep or I will make you, Kara Danvers.”

“Lena, please!” Kara begged, snatching the covers away from the witch once more. “I don’t need sleep, I need answers!”

“Okay, very well. Listen, this is what’s going to happen, Kara.” Lena said with a warning tone. “I’m going to count to five. If you don’t shut your mouth and haven’t put the covers back over me by then, I’m going to use the baseball bat spell on you… and let me tell you, it is not an actual spell.”

“But Lena!” Kara whined, shaking the witch a little.

“One.” The witch grunted, closing her eyes to try to rest. “Two.”

“But Lena!!!” Kara exclaimed again, throwing the covers on top of the witch. “I just want to know what’s happening to me!”

“Three.” The witch groaned, turning her back to Kara. “Four and fiv–”

“I am so scared.” Kara mumbled, her voice breaking. That caught Lena’s attention. “This… it began when you showed up, so… I figured you’d know what’s happening to me and could help me because… I’m so confused and… and I’m afraid of this.”

“Don’t cry.” The witch whispered without turning around. She hated hearing people cry. “Fuck, huma… Kara. Are you sure you can’t go to sleep for now?”

“I don’t think so.” The blonde replied, her voice barely audible. “I mean… these last few days have been pretty crazy, I almost saw you die and woke up on the ceiling on the same day… I’m… I’m even having nightmares.”

“Okay, whatever.” Lena grunted, sitting up on the bed and turning so she could look at the blonde to her right. Snapping her fingers, five small flames appeared, surrounding them, producing a dim light. “I am a witch, correct?” Lena askes and Kara only nodded as an answer. “A superior breed. Us witches exceed by far the understanding capabilities of humans and are born with supernatural gifts. But a long time ago it wasn't like that.”

“Wait!” Kara stopped Lena, placing her hands on the other woman’s shoulders. The witch had to narrow her eyes at the blonde’s face which appeared to glow due to the excitement she felt. “Are you about to tell me about the birth of magic in the world?”

“Something like that.” The raven haired woman mumbled, looking away from the woman. “Could you stop glowing?”

“Can I record what you say to keep for posterity!?” Kara asked, excited by whatever Lena was about to say to her. Heading to the door to go to her room, she returned instantly with her phone in hand. “You just talk and I will record it so I can remember it forever.”

“What is that?” Lena asked, inspecting with confusion the object in Kara’s hands. “Oh, it’s like Gayle’s glowing rectangle. She uses it all the time, I don’t understand what for.”

“It’s a smart phone. You can use it for a great number of things now, like to take pictures, play videogames, read books, surf the internet or waste time on social media.” Kara explained, showing the phone to Lena who tilted her head, still not understanding. “I use it for the latter. With you and your portal to Narnia I became somewhat famous since yesterday.”

“What do you mean?” Lena inquired, tapping at the phone’s screen and opening by accident the frontal camera. Lena watched in horror her face and Kara’s on the screen. “Why are we in there!?”

“Wh–?”

“Is this some sort of soul stealing device!?” Lena asked, snatching the phone from Kara’s hands. “I knew these things where dangerous! Cleansing fire!”

“Lena, no!” Kara shouted but it was too late. “Are you fucking kidding me!?”

The blonde felt as tears pooled in the corner of her eyes as she saw the phone melting in the witch’s hands.

“My soul is only mine!” Lena exclaimed, feeling victorious as she dropped whatever was left of Kara’s phone on the floor. The smell of burnt plastic invaded the room. “Why do humans have such dangerous things?”

“What did you do!?” Kara snapped, letting herself drop to the floor, looking at the black blob stuck to the wood. “That was the latest iPhone on the market!”

“I saved both our souls, that’s what I did.” Lena answered, very proud of herself but not understanding Kara’s attitude.

“That was just the frontal camera, Lena!” Kara explained, running her hands down her face, feeling like she was about to cry. “I haven’t even finished paying for it and you turned it to crap in an instant, this is unbelievable! This is why you’re not allowed to use the TV.”

“Kara, I know how a camera looks like. That was not it… that was probably some kryptonian weapon made to catch me.” Lena defended herself, speaking with distrust. “Cameras are long and need a support to stand.”

“What century are you from, woman!?” Kara inquired, burying her face in the mattress. “I wanna die.”

“Are you sure that was not a deadly device?” Lena asked, still unconvinced.

“If it was, it would have taken my life before you turned it to lava.” Kara cried, hitting her head against the bed.

Lena looked at Kara with a little bit of shame. If she thought about it, Gayle spent most of her time with one of those things and they had never been found, the humans she saw as she soared over the streets as a crow seemed to own those as well. In fact, Kara had the device in her hands during the entire week.

It clearly was not an artefact from Krypton.

“Such a drama queen.” Lena mumbled, creating a magic circle underneath what once was Kara’s phone. After a green glow, the witch grabbed the artefact. “Here, take it. I’m trusting you when you say you can’t kill me with that.”

“Oh my God, thank you!” Kara said, her eyes a little red. “I promise, it cannot hurt you!”

“Humans are… odd.” Lena whispered to herself. She couldn’t help but smile a little as she saw Kara so excited when she turned her phone back on and saw it seemed to work just fine. The blonde appeared to glow when she was happy. Clearing her throat, Lena darted her eyes away from the blonde. “So… can we sleep now or…?”

“Of course not. You were gonna explain to me what’s happening with me.” Kara said, waiting for her phone to load all the data. “But… I think I’ll rather keep all that info just in my brain. You can’t melt it like you did my phone.”

“Is that a challenge?” Lena teased, making Kara shake her head vigorously. “Anyways. I believe you are a huntress, a daughter of the sun destined to end witch kind. End of story, I hope I answered all your question. Good night.”

Turning around, Lena intended to get back to her bed, however, Kara didn’t let her. The blonde grabbed her by the shoulders, making her turn back to look at her. Kara’s eyes shone brighter than before, making Lena squint.

That much excitement in a human couldn’t be normal.

“What do you mean I’m a huntress!?” Kara asked, ecstatic. “Am I like you!?”

“Of course not. How dare you compare yourself to me?” Lena questioned, moving Kara’s hand away from her right shoulder. “Actually, how dare you touching me with such confidence? Impure fool. I’m a Luthor, you are… a human. Know your place, get back to the room I made for you and let me sleep.”

“But you just said I’m a huntress!” Kara exclaimed, grabbing Lena by the shoulders again to shake her a little. The witch frowned but she didn’t move Kara’s hands away this time. “I’m not normal!?”

“I thought that was clear to you long ago.” Lena murmured, closing her eyes and trying not to be further irritated by Kara's attitude. “Can you please let go of me? I'm not a magic concoction, you don't have to shake me with that much strength.”

“I’m sorry. It was the thrill of the moment.” Kara excused herself, her cheeks pinking up slightly. She let go of Lena and adjusted her sleeping gown since she had left some wrinkles on it. “So…?”

“Your people calls it Atlantis. I call it ‘the land of envy’.” Lena started, making a hot coffee mug appear between her hands. “It was a prosperous kingdom with its deities and such. But the two main deities were Rao and Yuda Kal, the sun and the moon. When this all happened, humans already performed sorcery, but it was different from current magic. Just a few could use it and they had to study for many years to dominate it. They used runes written on scrolls as catalysers.”

“But you use scrolls.” Kara mentioned, tilting her head to the side. “And those magic circles.”

“I don’t _use_ scrolls. I read scrolls to find very ancient and powerful spells. There’s a difference. Before, if you didn’t have the scroll and the right rune, you could not perform magic.” Lena explained and Kara nodded. “The thing is, the queen was barren and the gods know I wish every day that she had died barren.”

“Lena, that’s cruel!” Kara complained, glaring at the witch.

“What? I wouldn’t be a witch and my life would have been less complicated.” Lena groaned, rolling her eyes. “Anyways. She prayed and begged the gods, offering her own life in exchange of having at least one child. Eventually, the gods answered her prayers and she got pregnant. With twins. The mighty Selene and bastard Krypto.”

“Something tells me you don’t like Krypto.” Kara mumbled, smiling with innocence when Lena narrowed her eyes at her.

“Selene was born when the moon was still on the sky and Krypto with the sunrise. When the sun reached its cusp, the queen exhaled her last breath.” Lena continued, taking a sip of her coffee, feeling a little bit more awake. “Her death was a tragedy for the entire realm, but the twins were, literally, blessings from the gods.”

“Let me guess.” Kara interrupted. “The mighty Selene was the moon’s chosen one and Krypto was the sun’s. They hated each other and killed one another. That’s so predictable.”

“Are you going to listen or what? Insolent human.” Lena complained, crossing her arms over her chest, careful not to drop coffee on herself.

“Okay, I’m listening.” Kara mumbled, lowering her head.

“I will make this short because you’re annoying. Selene was the first witch who didn’t need catalysers to use her magic, that’s why she is considered the mother of witchcraft, daughter of the moon. On the other hand, Krypto…” Lena said, rolling her eyes as she mentioned the male’s name. She drank from her coffee again. “… the sun’s chosen one, as you mentioned, was a natural warrior with the strength of a thousand soldiers and skin hard as steel. The first hunter, son of the sun.”

“Wait… the first hunter? They really killed each other?” Kara wondered, despair crossing her face. “But… but… why?”

“Envy. Remember the queen was barren?” Lena asked and Kara nodded in answer. “Well, the king’s younger brother would be the heir of the throne once his brother and wife died since the line of succession wouldn’t expand. When the queen gave birth to, not one but, two children, his possibilities of being king faded away.”

“And what does that have to do with anything? From where did this king’s brother suddenly show up?” Kara inquired, confused. “Did he kill them?”

“He convinced Krypto he was the rightful heir to the throne, after all Krypto was the man, the warrior, he represented the power of the kingdom. While Selene only represented ‘illusions and lies’.” Lena said, making Kara frown. “Eventually, the king got sick and his death was imminent. Krypto went to his dead bed, begging to be crowned, insisting he had brought prosperity to the realm. But his father saw the darkness in him, his wishes of expansion and his thirst for blood.”

“And she was crowned.” Kara assured, receiving a nod in return from Lena. “What did he do then?”

“Enraged, Krypto fled with an entourage of warriors who worshipped him like a god, promising Selene he would come back one day to reclaim his throne. Years went by. She got married. She guided her people to economic prosperity, trained more people in the art of magic her way. She had a son.” Lena kept on telling, her voice soft. “Then, years of fortune went to trash when the bastard of Krypto and his followers came back.”

“Fuck you, Krypto.” Kara crossed her arms. “What did he come back for?”

“Guided by his uncle, he discovered a ritual that would give him the strength to defeat Selene. He just needed to sacrifice someone who had her blood, the blood of a child of the moon.” Lena explained, tilting her head. She took the last sip of her coffee. “He took her four year old son.”

“No way!” Kara exclaimed, troubled. “Aren’t witches the ones who make sacrifices?”

“This is why the hunt us, Kara.” Lena said and Kara became more confused than before. “When he offered the blood of a child of the moon to the sun, Rao happily granted him the ability to fly.”

“Are you telling me that hunters, whatever they are, obtain abilities when they kill a witch?” Kara asked, having trouble understanding what Lena was saying.

“Only if they sacrifice a pure descendant of Selene to the sun and drink their blood during the zenith, it’s highly possible that they get another ability. Maybe even immortality.” Lena explained, thinking the blonde’s brain might have exploded since she kept staring at her, worried. “The thing is, he sacrificed Selene’s son and bathed his sword with his blood, obtaining the only weapon that can kill a witch. A fucking sword forged with our blood.”

“Hold on, this is too much!” Kara said, confused still. “So, he didn’t just get weird abilities but he also has a magic sword or something?”

“That’s right. But wait, here comes the best part.” Lena said, smiling a little. “When he went to reveal to her that he had mercilessly killed Selene’s son, he also killed the love of her life, ripping his heart out of his chest, crushing it in his hand, killing him instantly.”

“What the fuck!?” Kara’s stomach turned as she imagined that scene. “This is horrible!”

“While her disciples held back her brother and his followers, Selene tried to use necromancy. She pulled her own heart out and placed it on her beloved’s chest but it was too late. She could only keep him alive for a few moments, listening to him as he said he loved her for the last time.” Lena revealed, placing a hand over her chest, right over her heart. “That’s why we can only love once.”

“That is very sad.” Kara whispered, lowering her gaze.

“Watching her beloved die made her emotions blind her. Asking her followers to get everyone out of the citadel and the realm, she was busy distracting Krypto and his warriors.” Lena continued telling the story. “Knowing he would not rest until he got the kingdom, Selene used a great part of her magic to sink the kingdom into the ocean, believing that would make Krypto’s wrath go away. But that only made him crazy.”

“Ugh, Krypto die already, damn it!” Kara complained, snarling. “Why didn't she just kill him?”

“Because he was her brother, her twin. When she had the chance, she looked at him in the eyes and couldn’t do it, she could only remember the good times with her brother.” The witch explained, a sad smile appearing on her face. She felt a pang of nostalgia, remembering her own older brother. “Krypto, however, could only see the person that had taken his kingdom away from him. He swore to the gods that he would not rest until he ended her and her descendants. He promised her that his children would continue the endless hunt without rest, and that he was sure of it because other warriors had joined him when the find out what she really was. An abomination.”

“What!? No… this is… he’s the one who killed his own nephew!” Kara yelled, irked. “This is bullshit… I thought you were gonna tell me a love and magic story.”

“Oh, but this is a love and magic story.” Lena retorted, smiling at the blonde, trying to cheer her up. “Lost at the bottom of the ocean, next to the grave of their parents, in the kingdom that once belonged to her. Selene hid a prophecy.”

“And what does it say?” The blonde asked, regaining interest in the story.

“It says that only love between two pure descendants of them both could change the course of this tragic bloody hunt.” The witch said, making Kara let out a hopeful sigh.

“But wait. Didn’t he kill her son? How could she have more children if her only love died?” Kara wondered.

“Kara, she kicked Krypto’s ass while being pregnant.” Lena said as if it was obvious. “She had twin girls. She taught them magic and they taught it to others. She hid in the forest until her body became one with nature and her spirit ascended with the moon.”

“Ooooooooh. That… I guess that’s a good ending. I think.” Kara said, scratching her neck. “And how are a witch and a hunter supposed to love each other and change that war or whatever?”

“Please, Kara. That is just a dumb tale for inexperienced witches.” Lena said, chuckling sarcastically. “Although… there is someone that’s called daughter of the eclipse.”

“What do you mean?” Kara asked, her eyes glowing. “The daughter of a hunter and a witch?”

“Yes.” Lena whispered, looking with the corner of her eye at the dark furred cat that was inside a cage, in the corner of her room. Its glowing yellow eyes were fixed on Lena. “But… that’s a tale for another day.”

“And what new course did the hunt take then? The prophecy was fulfilled.” Kara voiced out loud.

“She’s not the daughter of a pure blooded witch or hunter.” Lena clarified, shrugging. “But believe me when I tell you it shifted the balance in our favour. In fact, she was the new balance or something like that.”

“That’s so cool.” Kara murmured, dropping on the bed. “So… you think I’m… a huntress?”

“I don’t think so, I’m telling you, you are one.” Lena answered, whishing she could go back to sleep. She made her mug disappear and then noticed the blonde’s face, filled with dread. “I mean… yes, I think you are.”

Kara raised a hand, as if she wanted to reach the ceiling. She sighed heavily, closing her hand in a fist, hard.

“That’s some shit.” Kara mumbled as she frowned. “Do you think I have Krypto’s blood? That would suck. I mean… maybe I’m a distant descendent of another hunter… like… you said other warriors joined him, right? Maybe I come from someone else.

Swallowing a little loudly, Lena let herself fall on her bed too, keeping her eyes on the ceiling. She sighed, not wanting to ruin the blonde’s hope.

“Maybe. I don’t know.” Lena answered, faking disinterest. “Can I sleep now?”

“Can I sleep here tonight?” Kara asked, lowering her hand and looking at Lena, who turned her head to see her, concerned. “It terrifies me to think I have Krypto’s blood. Your story gave me anxiety.”

Sighing, Lena turned her back to Kara and covered herself up to the head.

“Do what you want.” Lena’s answered, her voice muffled by the covers. “But don’t take Reign out of her cage.”

“Okie-dokie.” Kara said, smiling kindly. “Can I hug you? I usually hug my pillo–”

“Definitely not.” Lena snapped back, her voice a little rough.

“But, aren’t I supposed to fall in love with you?” Kara wondered, scooting closer to Lena on the bed. “You should let me hug you so I can fall in love faster.”

“That’s…” The witch frowned. “Are you blackmailing me to let you hug me?”

“Yes, I am.” Kara confirmed with a smile. “Can I?

Lena remained in silence for a few moments, without peeking from beneath the covers. She could barely keep her eyes open. Her arm still had the wound Sam inflicted on her with her sword and it burned like hell. She also still had the injury made by Grace, who refused to take her venom out claiming Lena could do it herself.

The last thing she wanted was some uncomfortable contact with the blonde.

A final glow of green illuminated the room when Lena made a pillow appear in the middle of the bed.

Then, her magic ran out and she fell asleep without being able to stop it.

“Well… that’s a no.” Kara whispered, hugging the pillow.

Her feet rubbed against Lena’s and she couldn’t stop her cheeks from heating up. She decided to roll on her other side, trying to sleep facing away from Lena.

However, the idea of Lena being by her side didn’t let her fall asleep for some reason.

“A daughter of the sun.” The blonde mumbled, looking at the closet door. “Kara Danvers, you are rarer than you ever though.”

She kept looking at the very few things she could see with the poor moonlight entering from the window, covered by black curtains. She ignored the yellow eyes that glowed in one of the corners of the room, focused on Lena like a hunter stalking its prey.


	7. Fairy Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is my love really supposed to save you?” Kara asked.
> 
> Lena arched an eyebrow at the question, looking at the blonde from head to toe as if she was some kind of dancing gnome.
> 
> “What do you mean?” Lena inquired.
> 
> “You said fate decided that my love was gonna save your life or something like that but most of the time you treat me as if I’m a nuisance.” The blonde elaborated. “Do all witches flirt like that or is it just you because of your giant ego?"
> 
> Lena sighed again.
> 
> “Kara, I would rather die than tell you how much I like the way your hair looks tonight.” The witch said, scornful, catching the blonde’s attention. “I would have to drink a truth potion to tell you I love the exquisite scent of your perfume. Or that I find adorable the way you seem to glow with emotion when something catches your attention. I could never mention how beautiful you look, I’m not that kind of woman. I’m more of the ‘please, get away from me before I turn you into a toad’ type. Do you understand what I’m saying?”  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Kara and Lena's first 'date'.

Lena observed the woman standing before her at the door of her apartment.

Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders in well-defined waved and her blue eyes were focused on the black cat resting inside a magic cage in a corner of the house. The raven haired woman noticed that the blonde was using a pale pink nail polish and her lips were coated with light lipstick.

Kara had put some effort in her appearance for their date, she noticed, she even had worn a blouse that appeared to be new and as soon as Lena opened the apartment’s door, a scent, not as cheap as the perfumes Kara usually wore, invaded her senses.

She gave her ten points for that, since for Lena the date, as everything else in life, was a competition. A competition she was losing, apparently.

The witch was the complete opposite to Kara since her hair was a complete mess and her face and arms had more than a few scratches. Her wounds hadn’t healed since Saturday night. She underestimated Reign on Saturday night. She didn’t think she really had wanted to kill her, however, the fact that her best friend had used her sword and went as far as to leave a wound on her arm and lip, was enough so Lena didn’t miss the chance to put her inside a cage as soon as she turned into a cat again.

It took a lot of magic for Lena to keep the seal that kept Sam in the cage and, maybe because she had exhausted most of her magic which caused her to nod off that Tuesday afternoon, the short second she didn’t concentrate on keeping the seal was enough for Reign to scape her small prison.

Lena feared the worst. She thought Sam would escape to look for Grace and bring her to her home so she could take revenge on her behalf. However, the feline only jumped on her.

All afternoon was a battle to get the cat off of her, neither her shields nor seals managed to contain the animal’s wrath for long, so she escaped through a portal to a place where she could gather magic enough to contain the feline.

When she came back home, as soon as Reign leaped on top of her Lena managed to capture her and place the animal inside its cage once more. That was ten minutes before Kara knocked on her door.

“My God, Lena!” The blonde exclaimed when she finally laid her eyes on her and made her way inside the apartment, concern all over her features. She grabbed Lena by her hand and walked to the sofa, sitting down and making the witch do the same. “What happened?”

She examined closely the scratches on the green eyed woman who only snorted.

“Reign is… upset.” Lena mumbled, letting her head down on the sofa’s back.

“I noticed! She hasn’t stopped glaring at us with her hate filled eyes since Sunday morning.” Kara said, pointing at the cage on the corner.

Indeed, Reign hadn’t stopped looking at them with rancour. Lena was sure she was only waiting for her magic to run out to jump her and finish what she had started.

Kara let out a long sigh, leaving her purse on the sofa. She walked to the kitchen to look for the first aid kit she kept there, noticing the breakfast the witch had made still intact inside the microwave.

“You haven’t eaten anything?” Kara asked, confused.

“I haven’t had time.” Lena answered. She watched as the blonde sat back down by her side and observed with confusion as she pulled out a small cotton ball from inside a white case. Lena was curious. When Kara brought it to the cut she had on the cheek, Lena jumped away from Kara as far as she could. “What are you doing!? That stings!”

“How else are your wounds gonna heal, then?” Kara inquired, arching a brow.

“With magic!” Lena said, as if it was obvious.

The witch closed her eyes, trying to focus, however, the fact that she was trying to use magic when she hadn’t eaten absolutely nothing and had depleted most of her magic keeping the cage sealed made her dizzy and stagger on her spot.

Kara got closer to her, worried about her well-being.

“I’m going to… I… ugh.” Lena muttered, letting herself drop on the sofa.

“Hey, careful.” Kara said, managing to grab Lena by the shoulders before she rolled to the floor. “Come on, sit up.” Kara helped her and then grabbed her phone. “I’m gonna order a pizza, if you don’t mind, and we can stay and have dinner here since you don’t look well enough to go out.”

“As long as that doesn’t have any kind of meat, I’m in.” Lena grunted, closing her eyes for a moment.

She tried to stay focused on keeping the cage sealed as Kara talked on the phone, and when she sat back down next to her was when the raven haired woman opened her eyes again, feeling the sofa sinking under Kara’s weight.

“It’ll be here soon.” Kara simply said, grabbing the cotton ball and the disinfectant again. “So… let’s continue.”

“I can figure it o-ouch!” The witch whimpered when Kara brought the cotton ball back to her face and she wasn’t strong enough to push her away or stop her. She kept on complaining and whining for a long while until Kara stopped and glared at her, annoyed by her childish behaviour. “You want to finish what Reign started, Kara! Do you want to kill me? I’m telling you that stings!”

“It has to sting!” The blonde said. “It’s disinfecting the wound, it’ll heal in a few days.”

“I’m telling you it will heal as soon as I have enough magic, this pain is unnecessary!” Uttered the witch, somewhat angry.

“When will you have enough magic? Because Reign looks as if she’s gonna jump you the second she gets out.” Kara said, looking at the black cat again. Lena let out another whimper when the blonde grabbed her arm, it was only then that Kara noticed that the wound on Lena’s arm, the one the brunette had inflicted with her sword, was still open. “Why hasn’t this wound heal yet? Nor the one of that poisonous witch. You had magic these last few days so… why haven’t they healed?”

“Because this one was made by her sword and this other one by Grace’s saeton poison!” Lena exclaimed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I can’t heal them with magic, that piece of junk is a huntress’ sword, I can’t even touch it!”

“But I was able to move it to the corner of the living room. Is it because I’m a huntress too?” Kara asked, tilting her head to the side. Lena confirmed so in a mumble and let out a cry when Kara pressed the cotton on one of the scratches on her forehead. “So, I could use the sword as well?”

“I don’t know! Although, you could be right, because those stupid hunters are an inferior race, weak and insignificant – ugh!” The witch complained when Kara pressed the cotton on her forehead harder, causing some alcohol to drop down into her eye. “Kara!”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” The blonde apologized with sarcasm. “It’s just that, you’re so sweet, no one had ever given me such compliments, I suppose I got distracted by the wonderful things coming out your lips.”

“Do I hear some sarcasm in your words?” The witch asked, one of her hands covering her eyes.

“Not ‘some’. Everything I said was with sarcasm.” The blonde clarified, placing a band-aid with a smiley face on Lena’s forehead. That made her smile. “Why do you hate other species so much? Races? Breeds? Whatever. We humans are awesome.”

“Ha, ha, ha, sure, they are awesome.” Lena mocked her. “Especially the one pouring a demonic liquid over my wounds, that one is pretty awesome!”

“Well, at least Reign appears to agree with what you’re saying.” The blonde commented.

Lena shifted her gaze towards the cat who appeared to be enjoying the show. With a frown, Lena sighed hard and let her head down on the sofa’s back as Kara continued. They remained in silence for several minutes until the blonde decided to ask her something.

“Is my love really supposed to save you?” Kara asked, sticking another band-aid, this one on the bridge of Lena’s nose.

Lena arched an eyebrow at the question, looking at the blonde from head to toe as if she was some kind of dancing gnome.

“What do you mean?” Lena inquired.

“You said fate decided that my love was gonna save your life or something like that but most of the time you treat me as if I’m a nuisance.” The blonde elaborated, soaking another cotton ball with disinfectant. “Do all witches flirt like that or is it just you because of your giant ego?”

Lena sighed again.

“Kara, I would rather die than tell you how much I like the way your hair looks tonight.” The witch said, scornful, catching the blonde’s attention. “I would have to drink a truth potion to tell you I love the exquisite scent of your perfume. Or that I find adorable the way you seem to glow with emotion when something catches your attention. I could never mention how beautiful you look, I’m not that kind of woman. I’m more of the ‘please, get away from me before I turn you into a toad’ type. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“Not really, no.” Kara whispered, confused.

“I’m not a romantic, I’m an observer. I can see things most people or even other witches wouldn’t even notice… like, for example, I can see that…” Lena trailed off, narrowing her eyes and scrutinizing the blonde for a second. “… you plucked your eyebrows and have make-up on. I appreciate that. I appreciate beauty. You are beautiful but I could never say that to you in the way you expect.”

The blonde remained in silence, frozen, looking at her with surprise all over her face. All of sudden, Kara’s cheeks started to pink up and shifted her gaze to the cotton ball she held in her hand, chewing on her bottom lip, bashful.

“T-Thank you.” Kara nervously whispered.

“Uh? Why?” Lena asked, confused.

“Because of what you said… it turns out you can give compliments.” Kara said, smiling a little.

“Those weren’t compliments, it was just the truth.” Lena clarified, trying to not make a big deal of her words. “Do you even know what a compliment is?”

“Uhhhh… saying nice things about a person?” Kara asked, pressing the cotton ball on Lena’s face again, this time on her chin. Lena grunted again. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry.” The dark haired woman said. “A compliment, Kara, is an exaggerated and self-serving praise paid to a person to satisfy their pride or their vanity. And you don't seem to be very vain, you seem more like a humble and modest person.”

Lena closed her eyes, frowning at the burning feeling on her chin. She didn’t see as the blonde’s face kept turning redder and redder and she started to shake with nerves.

“If those weren’t compliments, then… what was that?” Kara asked, her eyes focused on the witch’s lips.

“A statement.” Lena said, lifting her head a little. “I’ve seen you in the mornings after you wake up and get dressed, you look at yourself on the mirror… and just stare. I don’t read minds but I bet you think things like ‘why can’t I be as pretty as Siobhan?’”

“That was very specific for someone who said didn’t read my mind.” Kara accused her, narrowing her eyes at the witch.

“Okay, I didn’t read your mind but I heard you saying it one morning.” Lena confessed, not opening her eyes yet. “You are attractive, Kara. Believe me, I wouldn’t say that to another woman if I didn’t believe it.”

“Oh, I can’t believe it.” Kara said with faux surprise. “Miss Lena Kieran Luthor, descendant of Morgana LeFay, Red Power Ranger, leader of the Avengers, heroine of all time, the Unburnt, who covers the sun with just one finger, just said I’m attractive. I’m hot.”

“What the fuck did you just say? I didn’t understand a single word you said after ‘descendant of Morgana LeFay’. Which I am.” Lena said, confused. “Don’t change my titles. They’re very important for my kind.”

“Oh, yeah?” Kara asked, excited. “Tell me about that, c’mon.”

“Well… some witches and wizards get these ‘sobriquets’ or whatever. Like Reign. Her name is not Reign, is Samantha, but she’s known as Reign because… I’m not going to get into that right now.” Lena said, sitting up straight on her spot and finally opening her eyes. “But in addition to these sobriquets, we are granted ‘titles’ due to relevant events we’ve carried out.”

“Is it relevant that you’re a descendant of Morgana?” Kara asked, bemused. “Because you technically didn’t do anything, you just came out of her vagina.”

“She’s my grandmother, not my mother!” Lena exclaimed with a disgusted gesture all over her face. “But, the point is, it is relevant because that way people will recognize me… for example, there could be many witches called Lena but I’m _that Lena_ , do you understand?”

“Not really.” Kara denied, shrugging. “Just say your full name and that’s it. There may be many other Lenas but I doubt there are many Lena Kieran Luthor.”

Lena's shocked look caused Kara to raise one of her eyebrows. The witch shook her head at her.

“No, you don’t understand. You’re human, it’s fine, whatever. My titles inspire fear and power. I hold four, almost five… extinguishing all fairies is still a work in process.” Lena commented, pursing her lips. “I am the descendant of Morgana because there are not many pure blooded witches left. I am the heiress of the Luthor family because… that’s what my father decided.”

“So, basically, you didn’t earn those titles. They were given to you.” Kara muttered, receiving a warning glare from Lena. “Okay, I’m sorry. Go on.”

“I am the wandering mistress because, fifty six years ago, I accidentally created this spell, with which I can control space-time. For example, you think I created this room, but it’s not like that! I stole this room from someone’s house somewhere in the world.” The witch explained, surprising Kara. “And so, if someone tries to track me down, my location changes constantly, because every room on this apartment is stolen!”

“It’s like Howl's Moving Castle!” Kara gushed, befuddling Lena. “I live on the wandering apartment, god! You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Lena!”

Kara leaped to hug the witch who only moved away from her, shaking her head.

“No physical contact, thank you.” The raven haired woman grunted. “Anyway, I am a hunters’ annihilator because I, by myself, whipped out an entire house of Kryptonians. Truly, I am like… the eighth wonder of the magic world.”

A meow coming from Reign made Kara turn to see the feline who appeared to be shooting daggers at Lena’s direction with her glare.

“Can you make us appear on a room full of potstickers?” Kara wondered, looking at the witch again, her eyes shining with excitement.

“Maybe, some other day.” Lena muttered, resting her head again on the sofa.

“Wait… fifty six years?” The blonde repeated, in shock. “How old are you?”

“I told you, you should never ask a lady her age, Kara Danvers.” Lena rebuked.

And before the blonde could say something else, the sound of the doorbell stopped her.

Kara got up from her spot on the sofa, looking for money inside her purse. Lena observed as she walked to the door and, with a kind gesture, received the pizza and paid the delivery man, politely saying goodbye to him.

She came back to the living room and left the pizza on the coffee table before turning to head to the kitchen.

“Do you want a soda or just water?” Kara asked, looking at Lena on the couch.

“A soda, please. And thank you.” Lena answered and Kara just nodded.

Kara took a moment to get back to the sofa and, when she finally sat by her side, Lena watched with an arched brow how she only handed her a glass with her beverage. Under Lena’s intrigued gaze, Kara opened the pizza box and grabbed a slice, complaining at how hot it was.

Lena’s features turned into shock when she saw her take the slice into her mouth and start eating just like that, with no shame, the blonde only enjoyed her pizza with glee.

“What are you doing!?” The witch exclaimed, troubled.

“Uh?” Kara chewed the pizza in her mouth and only spoke once she had swallowed it. “What? I’m just eating… do you witches eat differently?”

“Of course not! But… where is my plate and the cutlery?” Lena asked, looking at Kara as if she was some monster. “Where are your manners?”

It was Kara’s turn to look at Lena troubled.

“What are you talking about? This is pizza, Lena, not pasta or steak… just grab a slice and take it to your mouth, chew and swallow.” Kara nonchalantly explained. Lena watched as Kara left her slice on the box, grabbed another one with a napkin and brought it close to her. “Here… try it.”

The witch looked at her as if she was presenting her with the head of a dragon.

Clearing her throat, the raven haired woman settled into her spot, moving her hands at various angles around the slice Kara held out to her, trying to find a way to grab it, however, she couldn't bring herself to do so. Rolling her eyes, the blonde preferred to opt for something simpler. At Lena's surprising gaze, Kara brought the pizza slice close to her mouth.

“What are you doing?” Lena asked, puzzled.

“Just bite it!” Kara barked, a little irritated by Lena’s attitude.

“I refuse to! This is revolting.” Lena groaned, displeased. “I would rather engage in coitus with a mortal and procreate half wizard impure beings and drag my name and linage to impurity!”

“Lena! This is not about manners, we’re in the twenty first century!” Kara yelled, bringing the pizza slice closer to Lena’s mouth. “There’s no one other than Reign and I watching you and we’re in a middle class National City neighbourhood. “Just bite the pizza!”

Lena was forced to open her mouth when Kara pushed the slice to her lips, taking a small bite.

The green eyed woman felt as all her years behaving like a lady went down the drain by the simple fact of biting the pizza instead of cutting it with a fork and knife, as someone of her standing should.

But all that remorse disappeared when the pleasant taste of the pizza surrounded her palate.

“Fuck, I’m starving.” Lena mumbled, grabbing the slice from Kara’s hands and starting to eat it unabashedly, feeling her strength coming back to her. “You are correct, I don’t care about my manners in the slightless, I’m hungry and Lillian is not here to complain about me damaging my last name.”

“Whoever Lillian is, can go fuck herself.” Kara said, taking a bite of her own slice of pizza.

Both women remained in silence as they ate, Lena eating a little faster than Kara since she noticed how some scratches started to disappear from her skin as she ate, some of her magic returning to her.

It wasn’t until one last slice was left that the witch frowned, as both of them had reached out to grab it.

If she thought about it for a moment, she already had enough magic to change her appearance and go with Kara somewhere else, besides, it was their first date and she couldn’t possibly be so selfish and grab the last slice. So she pulled her hand away and kindly smiled to the blonde.

“You take it, I think I’ve eaten enough for the day.” The raven haired woman offered, looking away when Kara’s face light up in joy. “So… what do humans do in… a date? Or whatever this is.”

“We get to know each other.” Kara muttered after taking the first bite of her pizza slice. “Mmmmm… to tell you the truth, I’m not really good at this either. I usually talk about my family and stuff like that but now with this ‘me-being-a-huntress’ business I don’t even know if everything I’ve lived through is real… do you know what I mean?”

“Oh, believe me, I do.” Lena expressed, running a hand up her forehead to push back a few strands of dark hair off her face. “I believed for many years that… the person who placed this curse on me was my mother. But when she revealed to me that I wasn’t her daughter, I… I felt devastated. I felt like my entire life had been a lie but, at the same time, I felt like all the pieces finally fitted perfectly together.”

“What do you mean?” Kara inquired, taking another bite.

“I was never good enough for her. I can’t even remember a single time she told me she was proud of me or that I had done something right.” Lena grunted, lifting her feet up on the sofa so she could hug her legs, resting her chin on her knees. “And I… I… I always felt so alone at home. We used to live in Ireland, in plain sight for human eyes to see. Father enjoyed small pleasures, mortal pleasures. Hunting, star gazing, find out why things were the way they were. For moth– for Lillian, it was the exact opposite.”

“Why? Oh, let me guess. She hated humans.” Kara quickly deduced. “And she taught you to hate humans or something like that.”

“Your race is inferior, you impure fool.” Lena said as a matter of fact, looking away from Kara right after. “Yes, it’s a habit I’ve been trying to get rid of. But, in a way, pretending to be human helped us blend in and avoid the hunters. Lillian hated any type of social gathering but Father… he loved them. He loved every way in which humans bonded with each other.”

“See? We’re awesome.” Kara cut in with a wide smile directed at the other woman.

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Lena rolled her eyes. “Even during those social gatherings, surrounded by people telling me how beautiful I was, I… I was alone. But… then I met her.”

“Did you fall in love with a human!?” Kara exclaimed, looking troubled imagining what Lena would say next. “I knew it! That’s why you hated me when we first met. Do I remind you of her?”

“I met Samantha.” Lena said, her forehead creasing by the confusion Kara’s words caused. “She has been my mentor since we met, many years ago. She hid me from hunters, taught me how they work, how to avoid them. She helped me create this spell on the apartment, find my medallion, find out about my origins.”

“Oh… I see.” Kara mumbled, looking at the black cat who was curled up inside the cage. “She sounds like a nice person.”

“No, she’s the devil.” Lena quickly retorted, looking at the feline. “I mean, yes… she’s… my best friend. But that doesn’t make her any less scary.” She remained in silence for several minutes, observing the car sleep in its cage. “She is… the only person who knows me and… she’s like a sister to me but… I…. I made a terrible mistake and now she’s… a cat and hates me for it.”

 _“Now, try not to cry as you say it.”_ Both Kara and Lena heard a voice in the living room.

“What the fuck!?” Kara yelled, looking around with concern. “Who the fuck spoke!?”

“It’s her.” Lena cleared up, pointing at the cat with a hand. “She has always been able to speak.”

 _“Yes, but now I have nothing else to say other than I hope you die soon.”_ Kara heard again and let out a laugh. _“Not you, Kara. You get to live.”_

“Sam is hilarious!” The blonde expressed while continuing to laugh at Lena, who crossed her arms over her knees, hiding her face behind them. “I mean… eh… I still can’t believe I’m living with a witch and her cat mentor who, on top of everything, can speak.”

 _“Just wait to find out all about the things you can do as a huntress.”_ Sam spoke again, one of her ears twitching.

“I need to know now!” Kara excitedly said looking at Lena. “Tell me!”

“Ugh, to be honest, I’d rather sink in my misery right about now.” Lena muttered, letting herself fall on the couch on fetal position. “Get out of the apartment, I need space.”

“Wait!” Kara exclaimed, grabbing Lena by her cloak and forcing her to sit up again. “Sam has a sword… so she’s a huntress. But you told me she was your mentor and taught you sorcery!”

“Oh, no.” Lena uttered, her brows knitting together.

“That means Sam is –!”

 _“Incredible, amazing, wonderful, extraordinary, one of a kind.”_ Sam voiced, raising her head to look at Kara. _“I am the daughter of the eclipse, lady of dusk, the dark sovereign. I am Reign. The most terrifying stories have been written about me, bringing terror to the hunters of Krypton.”_

Getting closer to the cage, Kara couldn’t stop staring at the bright yellow eyes of the dark furred cat.

“I’m standing in front of a legend of the magic world!” Kara exclaimed, squeaking with emotion. “Can I touch your sword again? I mean… I touched it on Sunday but it was only to get it out of the way, it was in the middle of the living room. But now that I know what it is, can I touch it again?”

“Hey, I am a legend of the magic world too!” Lena bellowed, her forehead creasing further with anger. “In fact, I have one more title than Reign! So I am much more famous among witches and hunters than her.”

“Yeah… but two of your titles are basically freebies, Lena.” Kara mentioned, walking towards the corner of the apartment where she had left the dark bladed sword. “I have Reign’s sword!”

 _“Three of her titles are freebies.”_ Sam jabbed, pacing in circles in her cage, her eyes focused on Lena. _“What did you say earlier? That you whipped out an entire house of Kryptonians?_ I _made you that favour, you only stole the credit because, before anyone could give me credit for it, your brother turned me into a cat!”_

“Cats don’t talk, Sam. Shut your muzzle!” Lena scolded, sticking her tongue out to the feline who growled at the gesture. “Well, at least I earned the title of wandering mistress.”

 _“The spell was an accident. We were trying to create a portal big enough to take an entire house to China.”_ Sam said, earning a confused look from Kara who had been taking pictures for her instagram. _“What can I say? We liked to mess with Grace.”_

“My best era.” Lena said, lowering her feet from the sofa and crossing her arms over her chest. “How could one forget? October sixteen, nineteen sixty four. The best day of my life.”

 _“She miscalculated the amount of magic and the direction and we ended up stranded in a lake.”_ Sam continued. _“Google the date and you’ll know. So a second before that thing blew us up, Lena opened a portal but apparently her spell absorbed some of the radiation. I don’t know how to explain it but now we can have multiple houses in a single apartment.”_

“And that, ladies, is how I became the wandering mistress.” Lena said with pride.

“You’re telling me you were handed two titles, stole one from Sam and… the only one you ‘earned’ fair and square was by accident?” Kara sneered, putting the sword aside to look at Lena. “What a fraud you are.”

 _“I agree with Kara. Such a big fraud.”_ Sam agreed, licking one of her paws.

Lena shifted her gaze between Kara and the cat. Almost in shock, the witch let herself down on the sofa, cursing under her breath for having said that. She pulled her feet back up, hugging herself again into fetal position.

“I hate this date. It’s horrible.” The witch muttered, her eyes fixed on the coffee table in front of her. “I will achieve my goal of exterminate all fairies… I promise. Then, you will rue this day, do you hear me? You will rue!”

Kara let out a giggle, sitting next to Lena on the sofa.

“Why do you hate fairies so much?” The blonde asked, leaning against the couch’s back rest and looking at the witch by her side. “You’ve mentioned fairies since we first met. “What’s with all this hate?”

“Because they’re not as ‘cute’ as you think and fairy tales always say.” Lena answered with a groan.

“What do you mean?” Kara inquired with interest.

“I mean, the first fairy with whom I traded my gold with in exchange for fairy dust was a scammer, she only gave me shiny sugar!” Lena explained and Kara started laughing right after. The dark haired woman then pouted. “Why are you laughing?”

“I can’t believe it!” Kara said and Lena watched as she squirmed on her spot, wiping off small tears that rolled down her cheeks. “You’re not joking?”

“Of course not!” Lena maintained. “I am absolutely serious.”

“The mighty Lena Kieran Luthor was scammed by a mere fairy?” Kara asked, her laugher growing louder. However, instead of being angry by Kara’s mockery, Lena could only join her, laughing as well. “This can’t be!”

“Stop laughing!” Lena demanded between laughs. “I was just a child, I had this foolish idea that fairies were nice and sweet.”

“And they are not?” Kara asked, breathing in some air.

“Some are! But that one was a harpy, not a fairy… How do you give a young witch shiny sugar instead of fairy dust?” Lena asked, her smile never leaving her lips. “My potion was a failure and Lillian kept reminding me of it for a long time!”

Both women’s laughter continued for a few moments until it started to die down. Then, they stared into each other for a while, without saying a word, they just looked at each other. In that moment, Lena felt something inside of her as she admired Kara’s smile, something inside of her she recognized very well.

Looking into the blonde’s eyes, she felt guilt.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _“I don’t know where this will take me, it’s pretty dark in there and… well, the witch is gone. I suppose she’s in there but… what if I go straight to hell by going in there? What if I go to Narnia?”_ The moment when Kara’s surprised face appeared on screen, the video was paused.

The place was dark and the only thing lighting the room was the glow coming from the screen on top of the wooden desk. In front of it, a woman with dark brown hair and a shiny lock of white hair carefully observed Kara’s face.

The link to go to that girl’s profile, whoever she was, had been sent to her by one of her informants and, even if she thought it was absurd, something inside her made her watch it.

Selecting another one of her videos, the brunette hit play.

She could see a woman wearing a dark cloak who was walking towards a wall. Then, several things around the woman started to levitate around in a supernatural way, including her dark tresses.

When the woman placed her hands on the wall, a magic circle appeared on it, glowing in a green light. The green glow intensified at the same time wood planks emerged from the luminous circle where dark haired woman had her hands on.

In shock, the brunette witnessed as a door appeared on the wall, as if by magic.

With a last glow of green, the raven haired woman took a step back, holding the doorknob of the new door she had just made appear.

 _“Your room is ready, human.”_ The woman said and, immediately, the brunette recognized her voice.

It was her.

Pressing pause on the video in the moment Kara walked closer to the dark haired woman, the mysterious spectator laid a finger on the screen where Lena’s face was.

“The descendant of Morgana is still alive… the rumours were true.” She said in a whisper, clenching her feet. “But… who is that human?”

She kept scrolling on her profile. There was no location. The young blonde barely had any personal info on her social networks but she did upload a lot of pictures and videos of what she was up to. Her most recent posts where about how she’s been living with ‘a witch’ from the past two weeks.

Of course Krypton didn’t take into account these type of mundane posts. If she went to the high counsel with only that as evidence, it was likely they would call her an idiot since, every day, normal humans alleged to witness ‘acts of witchcraft’ and if the hunters guild looked into every single one of those, it was more than likely that they would run out of resources in fruitless witch-hunts.

The last update, made only a few minutes before she clicked on the profile, caught the brunette’s attention, who quivered in her spot when she saw the smiling blonde holding a dark curved blade sword she managed to recognize.

A human could not have held the sword of a Kryptonian that easily.

Whoever that human was, or whatever Kara Danvers was, was indeed living with, not one but two witches. And not just any witches.

Informing the high counsel of Krypton that Reign was still alive was not an option. Even less if she hadn’t actually seen her in any of the blonde’s videos.

She thought about it for a few seconds.

She didn’t have to inform the counsel just yet.

Rising from her place in front of the desk, the brunette decided to gather her equipment. It had been a long while since she went out hunting or on a reconnaissance mission. Find out who that young woman was and where she lived was not going to be easy, but if she led her to Lena Luthor and Reign, she would do it.

Then, maybe, the daughter of the eclipse might tell her where she had taken her niece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! As always, this is not beta-ed so, I'm sorry for any mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> HolaWenasNoches. This work is a translation from my fic "Blue Monday" available in Spanish in Wattpad under my pseudonim "GoddessOfLuminosity".
> 
> The translation is made by LittleRock17


End file.
